I'm sorry I can't protect you
by deblueflame
Summary: "jika pagi datang, kumohon jangan menghilang. dan katakan padaku jika kau selalu berada di sisiku sampai akhir hayatku. sampai akhir hayatmu. haha kita seperti menari dibawah sinar rembulan. dengan dentingan piano, kakimu dan kakiku melangkah beriringan. dan aku merasa aku tidak takut apapun saat bersamamu. aku merindukanmu. aku mencintaimu, Jongin"/ -TAMAT-
1. Trailer

10 tahun yang lalu…

"kita sahabat 'kan?" kata Kai mengulurkan kelingkingnya

"tentu saja! Sampai kapanpun kita adalah sahabat!" jawab d.o menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Kai.

Kedua bocah kecil itu tersenyum dengan sangat gembira

.

.

deblueflame present

.

.

"bagaimana pun caranya, Kai harus selamat! Tolong selamatkan Kai!" ujar d.o pada seorang dokter.

"_calm down,_ d.o, Kai pasti selamat" kata Suho mengusap bahu d.o

"aku tidak bisa tenang! Kai, bagaimanapun caranya dia harus selamat!" d.o kembali menangis

"tenang, kami akan berusaha semampu kami" jawab sang dokter menepuk bahu d.o

"saya permisi dulu" lanjutnya dan berjalan meninggalkan 11 member exo disana

"Kai.." d.o memegang kenop pintu ICU, tetapi Kris langsung menahan d.o

"jangan masuk, kumohon. Kai keadaannya sangat lemah dan sudah berada di ujung hidupnya"

.

.

'I'm sorry, I can't protect you'

.

.

d.o berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti keluar. Diraihnya ponselnya yang berada di saku jaketnya dan menelepon seseorang

"kumohon beritahu aku apa yang terjadi dengan Kai!" teriak d.o pada seseorang di seberang

Orang itu berbicara dengan setengah hati, dan membuat d.o berhenti berlari dan melebarkan matanya

"apa—KAI!"

.

.

Multichapter fic about

KaiSoo's brothership

Relationship

.

.

Don't Miss It!


	2. The Beginning

**I'm Sorry I Can't Protect You**

**THE BEGINNING**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM JONGIN**

**OTHER**

**A Multichapter fic about KaiSoo's Brothership Relationship**

**Genre: Family/Brothership**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

10 tahun yang lalu…

Do Kyungsoo, bocah kecil yatim piatu itu berdiri di pinggir sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas. Dia menutup matanya sembari merasakan angin yang berhembus. Ada beberapa pohon rindang yang tumbuh di padang rumput itu, termasuk pohon yang d.o kenakan untuk berteduh mengingat hari ini adalah hari kedua musim panas di Korea.

Orang tuanya meninggal saat dia masih berumur dua bulan akibat pembantaian beruntun saat itu. Beberapa orang dijadikan incaran sebagai korban pembantaian dan sayangnya, pelakunya masih belum ditemukan.

"eh ada anak kecil"

d.o menoleh dan mendapati Kai, berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum meremehkan

"hei panggil aku hyung!" kata d.o memukul lengan Kai. Yang dipukul hanya cengengesan tidak jelas.

"hyung? Apa itu hyung?" gurau Kai masih cengengesan

"tidak usah pura-pura tidak tau. Hormati orang yang lebih besar darimu, Kai!" lanjut d.o berpura-pura marah dan pergi menjauh dari Kai

"baiklah HYUNG! Haha, oh iya sedang apa disini?" jawab Kai dengan menekankan kata hyung dan mengikuti d.o

"tidak mau panggil hyung tidak apa-apa" gumam d.o yang masih terdengar oleh Kai

"hanya ingin mencari udara segar, kau sendiri?" lanjut d.o dengan suara yang sedikit kencang

"yeah sama kalau begitu. Bagaimana kita memakan ini? Nenekku baru saja membuatnya" ajak Kai mengeluarkan satu kotak berisi kue mochi

"kue mochi? Kelihatannya enak?" d.o sedikit berbinar melihat mochi yang masih hangat

"bukan kelihatannya tapi memang enak!" ujar Kai dengan bersemangat dan melepas topinya lalu duduk dibawah pohon lain, diikuti d.o di sebelahnya

"nenekmu selalu bisa membuat makanan yang enak" puji d.o sembari mengunyah kue mochi buatan nenek Kai

"nenekku memang koki di rumahku, semenjak orang tuaku meninggal, hanya nenek yang mengasuh aku" jawab Kai tersenyum lebar, seperti tidak ada masalah mengeluarkan kalimat itu

Kai, bocah kecil ini setahun lebih muda dari d.o. nama lengkapnya Kim Jongin. Dia anak yatim piatu, sama seperti d.o, tetapi d.o tinggal bersama kakak sepupu nya sedangkan Kai tinggal bersama neneknya. awal pertemuan mereka saat Kai berkunjung ke sebuah taman bermain bersama neneknya, dan dia terpisah dari neneknya, dan d.o membantu Kai mencari neneknya saat d.o melihat Kai menangis di tengah kerumunan orang.

Orang tuanya meninggal juga karena sebagai korban pembantaian, seperti orang tua d.o. dan sayangnya, pelakunya belum ditemukan

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak senja. Langit oranye dengan siluet merah dan ungu dan beberapa burung terbang menghiasi langit. Kedua bocah kecil ini berjalan beriringan di pinggir padang rumput tadi, sambil bersenandung ria

"lain kali, aku akan meminta kakakku untuk mengajariku memasak" kata d.o di belakang Kai

"besok saja? Datanglah ke rumahku dan aku akan meminta nenekku untuk mengajarimu memasak" tawar Kai berbalik menghadap d.o dan berjalan mundur

d.o tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Kai

"boleh saja, asal tidak merepotkan hehe"

"tentu saja tidak! Nenekku senang bertemu denganmu hyung!" sergah Kai

"kakakku juga senang bertemu denganmu" jawab d.o tersenyum lebar dan merangkul Kai

"kita sahabat 'kan?" kata Kai mengulurkan kelingkingnya

"tentu saja! Sampai kapanpun kita adalah sahabat!" jawab d.o menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Kai.

Kedua bocah kecil itu tersenyum dengan sangat gembira

"hyung, tolong lepaskan jariku. Kau mengaitkannya terlalu keras…" kata Kai sedikit meringis

"….oh iya maaf" jawab d.o dengan tampang tidak berdosa

"sepertinya kita harus pulang" lanjut d.o melihat langit yang sudah gelap

"benar juga, yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang ya hyung! Sampai jumpa~!" kata Kai melambaikan tangannya dan pulang melalui jalan yang berlawanan dengan d.o

d.o yang terdiam disitu mengamati punggung Kai yang semakin lama semakin jauh dan menghilang di belokan. Saat dia akan berbalik, dia melihat siluet seorang laki-laki dengan perlahan mengikuti Kai

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hai hai~! deblueflame datang lagi hohoho XD

Ini masih dijelaskan masa kecil dio sama Kai ._.

Cerita sebenarnya baru mulai di chapter depan atau dua chapter lagi hehe XD

Maap kalo ini ff masi pendek banget ;_; aku update nya juga nggak nentu, kadang bisa sehari jadi, dua hari, tiga hari, dsb. Jadi harap dimaklumi ya kalau update nya agak lama ._.

Oke sekian duluu~~~ XD


	3. A Piece of Fact

**I'm Sorry I Can't Protect You**

**A Piece of Fact**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM JONGIN**

**OTHER**

**A Multichapter fic about KaiSoo's Brothership Relationship**

**Genre: Family/Brothership**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

Tik tok tik tok…

Sebuah jam weker di kamar D.O, menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Bocah kecil itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, dia merapatkan selimutnya dan berbalik ke suatu sisi. Dengkuran halusnya juga terdengar cukup jelas.

"dio…" ujar kakak sepupunya. Dia menumpukan kedua lututnya di salah satu sisi ranjang dan mengusap kepala D.O, tetapi tidak menginterupsi tidurnya D.O.

"Kalau aku meninggalkanmu, jadilah anak yang bisa hidup mandiri ya? Kalau perlu bantuan, mintalah bantuan tetangga atau Kai, tetapi jangan sampai merepotkan mereka" lanjutnya lagi. Dia tersenyum, tersenyum sedih dan air matanya yang menetes

"minta tolong ajarkan neneknya Kai bagaimana caranya memasak, agar kau bisa mengasah kemampuan memasakmu itu. Sampaikan pada Kai dan neneknya bahwa aku senang mengenal mereka, dan satu la—"

"hentikan omong kosongmu itu" potong seseorang dengan sebuah katana di tangannya. Kakak D.O menoleh dan ekspresinya tidak berubah, seperti telah mengenal orang itu

"bunuh aku setelah aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku untuk adikku" jawabnya dan kembali menatap D.O kecil yang masih terlelap. D.O bergerak dan mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, lalu dengan kasar dia menarik napas lalu membuangnya

"satu lagi, aku menyayangimu, Do Kyungsoo" katanya. Entah sudah berapa banyak air matanya yang menetes di kasur D.O.

Orang itu, yang memegang katana, mendekat dan berhenti di belakang kakak D.O, setelah kakak D.O berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari ranjang D.O, orang itu langsung menusuk perut kakak D.O, membuat darahnya mengalir dengan deras. Orang itu menangkap kakak D.O setelah sebelumnya hampir terjatuh dan membuka perut kakak D.O dengan kasar

Kakak D.O, yang masih sadar merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, dia hanya bisa menangis menyesali perbuatannya dulu dan sekarang, perbuatannya akan dibalas

Orang itu menarik usus kakak D.O sampai habis dan mengeluarkan organ-organ tubuh lainnya. Ginjal kanan dan kirinya juga ikut diambil, dan disaat orang itu akan mengambil ginjalnya, kakak D.O menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, dengan darah yang melumuri seluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah orang itu puas mengobrak-abrik isi perut kakak D.O, orang itu kembali melubangi dada kiri kakak D.O, persis di tempat jantung berada.

Dia menghancurkan tulang rusuk kakak D.O dan mengambil jantungnya dengan paksa.

"ini balasan perbuatanmu" kata orang itu memasukkan katana ke dalam kantung katana-nya dan pergi dari kamar D.O

.

.

.

D.O membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Napasnya terengah-engah dan peluh yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menoleh ke sisi kiri ranjangnya, mendapati sebuah jam weker biru tua menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari

"apa itu tadi?" gumamnya, napasnya masih terengah-engah

"itu hanya mimpi 'kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mencium bau anyir darah yang sangat kuat, dan seketika tubuhnya gemetaran

"bohong, ini pasti imajinasiku saja…" D.O memberanikan dirinya menoleh ke kanan dan—

"HAAAA! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

D.O menemukan tubuh kakak sepupunya yang terbujur kaku dengan perut yang terbuka sangat lebar dan dada kiri yang terlihat seperti dihancurkan

Organ tubuhnya seperti usus, hati, kedua ginjal dan jantungnya tercecer di lantau dan lantai kamarnya sudah penuh darah

"kak bangun…" bisik D.O berlari ke tubuh kakaknya dan menggoyangkan kedua bahunya, tidak ada respon. Tubuh kakak D.O sudah dingin dan kaku

"kakak… bangun kak…" kata D.O lagi

"kak…KAKAK!" teriak D.O memeluk tubuh kakak sepupunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Syok. Itu yang dialami D.O sekarang. Dia tau bahwa dia sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua, dia diasuh selama delapan tahun oleh kakak sepupu nya. Setiap pagi, siang, sore, bahkan malam, D.O selalu mempunyai teman sehari-hari nya. D.O belajar memasak dari kakak sepupunya itu, bersekolah dibiayai oleh kakak sepupu nya dan kebutuhan lainnya. D.O bergantung kepada kakak sepupunya. Tetapi mulai saat ini, D.O sudah tidak mempunyai siapapun lagi.

.

.

.

"hyung, kalau ingin menangis, menangis saja. Jangan seperti manusia tidak berekspresi begitu" kata Kai pada D.O

Kedua bocah ini memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di padang rumput tersebut. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun kecuali berdiam diri di bawah pohon dan menatap sang surya menjelajahi langit hari ini

"hyung…" kata Kai dan menggoyangkan bahu D.O dengan sangat keras

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

D.O mengerjap dua kali dan melirik Kai dengan tatapannya yang datar. Berbeda dengan D.O yang Kai kenal

"hyung menangi—"

"KAI! Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan! Apa aku harus menangis?! Berpura-pura tegar?! Berdiam diri seperti orang yang hanya mempunyai setengah nyawa?!" teriak D.O memeluk Kai dengan erat dan menangis di bahu Kai dengan sesenggukan.

Kai terdiam mendengarkan D.O dan membalas pelukan D.O lalu mengusap punggungnya

"aku sudah tidak mempunyai siapapun lagi, aku sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga. Kumohon tolong kembalikan semua anggota keluargaku agar aku tidak hidup sendiri" lanjut D.O

"aku ingin memeluk orang tuaku tetapi tidak bisa! Aku ingin hidup lebih lama bersama kakakku juga tidak bisa!"

"tolong kembalikan kakakku Ya Tuhan… kumohon, aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri… siapa yang membiayai sekolahku nanti? *hiks* Siapa yang menjadi orang yang selalu menyambutku dirumah saat aku pulang?" D.O masih menangis

"*hiks* kau tau rasanya Kai? Benar-benar sakit. Aku belum bisa menerima ini semua *hiks*" kata D.O dengan suara yang sedikit melemah

Kai masih terdiam, dia mengerti betul apa yang dirasakan D.O. dia juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti D.O saat orang tuanya meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu

D.O masih menangis, sesenggukan. Perlahan-lahan dia berhenti menangis dan napasnya yang mulai teratur.

"aku mengerti hyung, aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama" kata Kai melepas pelukan D.O dan tersenyum lebar

D.O menatap Kai dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"jangan tersenyum kalau tidak bisa tersenyum untuk saat ini. Hyung, kau boleh menangis tetapi cukup sekali saja, kalau kau terus bersedih kakak sepupu hyung tidak akan tenang disana" lanjut Kai masih tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi D.O

"aku masih belum menerima kenyataan" balas D.O dengan murung

"mau tidak mau kau harus menerima kenyataan, hyung… tinggallah bersamaku" kata Kai mengajak D.O berjalan mengelilingi padang rumput itu

"tapi—"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kesepian terus. Nenekku pasti mengerti" potong Kai memukul lengan D.O. yang dipukul hanya diam saja. Kai menunjuk ke langit dan D.O ikut melihat apa yang Kai tunjuk

"aku pernah bermimpi bahwa burung yang terbang itu adalah ayam goreng yang terbang…" kata Kai tertawa pelan

"memangnya ada ayam goreng terbang?" timpal D.O menoyor Kai

"suatu saat pasti ada" jawab Kai dengan percaya diri.

Kedua bocah itu tertawa bersama di tengah-tengah padang rumput itu.

Inilah kenyataan. Maka pada suatu saat nanti, D.O harus bisa menerima kenyataan…

Tetapi mereka melihat matahari terbenam di padang rumput itu sambil bercanda, membuat D.O lupa akan apa yang terjadi pada hari itu…

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Ini chapter tiga loh, chapter tiga O- wkwkwk

Di chapter tiga ini masih menceritakan masa kecilnya mereka berdua…

Chapter depan sudah cerita yang sebenarnya .-.

Maaf ya kalo ff ini masih banyak kurangnya, apalagi nggak dapet feelnya pas kakak sepupunya D.O dibantai…

Sekian dulu untuk chapter tiga~! Ditunggu ya chapter empat nya XD


	4. I Will Always Protect You

**I'm Sorry I Can't Protect You**

**I Will Always Protect You**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM JONGIN**

**OTHER**

**A Multichapter fic about KaiSoo's Brothership Relationship**

**Genre: Family/Brothership**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Ini, Korea sudah memasuki musim dingin. Ini hari pertama musim dingin di Korea. Salju turun dengan lembut disertai hembusan angin yang dingin.

Pagi yang damai nan dingin ini dimanfaatkan warga Korea untuk berdiam diri dirumah mereka. Menghidupkan penghangat ruangat dan meminum secangir cokelat panas sangat cocok untuk musim dingin seperti ini, tetapi tidak dengan kamar apartemen ini atau bisa dibilang dorm EXO.

Seorang—bukan, dua orang pemuda ini sedang kejar-kejaran di tengah dorm mereka. Pemuda yang di belakang memegang antena kecoa yang sudah mati, dengan senyum yang sangat jahil, sedangkan yang dikejar pun teriak teriak dengan sangat lantang.

"oh ayolah hentikan hyung hyung sekalian, itu hanya kecoa?" tegur Tao sedang menyantap sarapannya bersama dengan D.O, Suho, dan Kris

"hanya kau bilang? Oh ayolah Zitao itu serangga bermuka seram!" komentar Chanyeol, pemuda yang dikejar tadi

"apa hyung pernah memperhatikan wajahnya kecoa itu bagaimana?" balas Tao

"tentu saja pernah! Bahkan dari sini kelihatan wajah seramnya itu! Hitam juga!" balas Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun, pemuda yang memegang kecoa itu diam-diam memasukkan kecoa ke dalam bajunya Chanyeol dan langsung pergi dengan poker face

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah D.O dan mengambil sarapan yang dibuat D.O beberapa menit yang lalu dan tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang teriak-teriak karena kemasukan kecoa

"Baekhyun jangan begitu!" tegur Suho

"santai hyung, dia tidak akan pingsan kok" jawab Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan memakan sarapannya dengan santai

"jangan mengungkit itu lagi hyung, aku malas membahas itu lagi" sambung Chanyeol

"oh iya, dimana Kai?" Kris bertanya setelah menghabiskan sarapannya

"aku disini!" jawab Kai dan spontan mengambil makanan Chanyeol

Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke Kai dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya

"ini, ada surat untukmu" Kris memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat kepada Kai

"ini apa?" Kai mengambil surat itu dan membuka amplopnya

"yang cokelat itu amplopnya, yang putih itu kertasnya, yang merah itu tintanya" sambung Sehun menunjuk surat itu dengan sumpitnya, membuat semua yang ada disana menoleh ke Sehun dengan tatapan seolah bertanya 'apa yang kau bicarakan?'

"lawakan pagi?" jawab Sehun mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum kikuk

"yeah lucu sekali" kata Tao dan menoleh ke Kai

"tinta surat ini merah. Seperti darah ya?" kata Suho di belakang Kai yang juga ikut membaca suratnya

_**To: Kim Jongin**_

_**From: -**_

_**Hai, bagaimana kabarmu Jongin? Ah, Jongin terlalu formal, kupanggil Kai saja ya.**_

_**Tidak terasa, sudah 15 tahun semenjak kematian orang tuamu ya?**_

_**Aku tau dimana dulu kau hidup, bersama seorang bocah kecil yang terlihat lebih muda darimu. Tetapi dua tahun kemudian, kau menghilang bersama bocah itu dan nenekmu.**_

_**Kemana kau pergi? Aku tahu kau pergi ke Seoul karena desamu yang hancur akibat perang saudara itu**_

_**Tetapi aku tidak tahu persis dimana kau mencari tempat untuk bertahan hidup.**_

_**Aku mencari keberadaanmu**_

_**Dan ternyata kau disini, bersama dengan 11 member EXO lainnya**_

_**Termasuk bocah kecil yang dulu selalu bersamamu**_

_**Do Kyungsoo.**_

_**Ah, Kai, aku ingin bertanya**_

_**Apakah kau merindukan nenekmu?**_

_**Kau selama ini bertanya-tanya kemana nenekmu pergi kan? **_

_**Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?**_

_**Apa nenekmu begitu penting dalam hidupmu?**_

_**Dan aku tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan diatas**_

_**YA.**_

_**Akan kubocorkan satu rahasia dimana nenekmu berada. **_

_**Bawalah Kyungsoo itu bersamamu, atau member lainnya**_

_**Pergi sendiri juga tidak apa-apa**_

_**Aku tidak akan menyakitimu disana, karena aku tidak berada disana hahaha**_

_**Hanya ada nenekmu dan ratusan orang lainnya**_

_**Pergilah ke suatu tempat dengan alamat ini:**_

_**SMG, Myeongdong 7ga-gil.**_

_**Pergilah ke jalan itu dan temukan apa itu SMG**_

_**Masuk melalui pintu utama dan masuklah ke barisan F3**_

_**Kuharap kau tidak kaget**_

_**Dan satu lagi, kau ingin tahu siapa aku?**_

_**Balas surat ini dan akan kuberitahu siapa aku**_

_**Jangan coba-coba melacakku ke alamat yang tertera di amplop,**_

_**Tempat tinggalku berpindah-pindah.**_

"….."

"ini sasaeng" kata Kai meremas surat itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah

"darimana kau tahu?" tanya Suho

"ini sasaeng, hyung. Sasaeng akan menemukan beberapa akal untuk dikenali kita. Mungkin saja alamat itu rumah sasaeng kan?" jawab Kai

"bisa jadi" sambung Chanyeol

"dan tulisannya juga bukan tinta biasa, seperti darah. Tetapi ditulis sedemikian rupa agar terbaca dengan jelas" kata Tao dibelakang Kai

"mungkin saja itu sasaeng. Lupakanlah, mari kita sarapan" ajak D.O mengambil piring dan mengambilkan Kai sarapan

.

.

.

Tahukah kau, bahwa pengirim surat itu bukanlah sasaeng

.

.

.

Hari beranjak senja, member EXO yang semula berdiam di dorm kini mulai merasa bosan. Beberapa member memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar diluar. Ada juga beberapa member yang menghabiskan waktunya dibawah selimut.

Berbeda dengan Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan D.O.

Keempat member EXO ini tengah berkeliling kota, menggunakan van yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk perform atau ke airport—dan tentu saja sudah mendapat izin dari Manager Oppa—dengan D.O yang menjadi supir.

"hyung! Setelah ini kemana?" tanya D.O

"kemana memangnya? Berkeliling saja kan? Aku bosan di dorm. Setiap tidur pasti pendingin ruangan dimatikan oleh Suho hyung" komentar Kai berada di belakang dengan Sehun

"sejak kapan D.O memanggil Kai dengan sebutan hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang tentu saja berada di sebelah D.O

"aku bertanya pada Chanyeol, bukan Kai" jawab D.O fokus pada jalanan di depannya

"yeah kita hanya—WOW!" teriak Chanyeol saat D.O menekan pedal rem dengan sangat mendadak

"ada apa?!" lanjut Chanyeol memukul bahu D.O

"Lihat kedepan hyung!" balas D.O memukul bahu Chanyeol.

Serempak, Kai dan Sehun mencondongkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol melihat apa yang diinstruksikan D.O

Di depan van mereka, seseorang berdiri dengan pakaian sedikit formal. Setelan jas abu-abu, dasi kupu-kupu pink, mengalungkan semuah DSLR , memakai topi hitam yang membuat wajahnya yang tidak terlihat. Kedua tangannya ditaruh di belakang tubuhnya

"aish siapa sih?" tanya Sehun menjulurkan tangannya dan menekan klakson van. Hampir lima kali klakson dibunyikan tetapi orang itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya

"aku kesana sebentar" kata Chanyeol membuka pintu van tanpa persetujuan yang lainnya, dan berjalan kearah pemuda itu tanpa menutup pintu van

"aish ada-ada saja!" keluh D.O membanting dirinya ke joknya

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan terlihat mengajak bicara orang itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol tidak melakukan apapun disana.

Dan di detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol terlihat kaget dan berlari ke dalam van

"mundurkan vannya! Cepat!" teriak Chanyeol setelah memasuki van. D.O yang merasa menjadi supir pun mengikuti instruksi Chanyeol dan memundurkan van dengan cepat

"lebih cepat! Kita harus keluar dari jalan ini!" teriak Chanyeol lagi

"ada apa hyung?" tanya Kai

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, wajahnya terlihat sangat takut dan juga panik. Beberapa kali Kai mendengar Chanyeol menggertakkan rahangnya dan mencengkeran sabuk pengaman dengan erat

"lihat kedepan, D.O tetap fokus pada van!" teriak Chanyeol

Sehun dan Kai melihat lebih teliti apa yang ada diluar sana dan—

—orang tadi mengejar mereka dengan membawa sebuah kapak besar

"apa-apaan itu!" teriak Sehun ketakutan

"apapun itu aku tidak peduli, yang penting kita harus selamat" lanjut Chanyeol

Setelah dirasa van sudah memasuki daerah yang sedikit ramai—tadi mereka di sebuah jalan sepi yang minim penerangan—D.O mengendarai van menuju dorm, karena tadi mereka berada di arah yang berlawanan dengan dorm

Sesampainya di dorm, mereka berempat duduk di livingroom dorm dengan cokelat hangat yang Suho buatkan beberapa saat sebelum mereka datang

"aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu" kata Sehun membuka suara

"apa?" jawab Kai mencari-cari channel yang menayangkan acara yang bagus

"jalan yang kita lewati tadi adalah Myeongdong 7ga-gil" kata Sehun menatap Kai-D.O-Chanyeol bergantian

"yang tertera di surat Kai tadi?" tanya D.O

"ah iya!" teriak Sehun dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku baru ingat, dimana surat itu?!"

"tadi sudah kubuang—HEY" Kai menghalangi jalan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menuju tong sampah dapur

"itu sasaeng! Jangan hiraukan sasaeng!" lanjut Kai

"tidak mungkin ada pemukiman warga disitu. Myeongdong 7ga-gil itu hanya sebuah jalan yang tidak berpenghuni!" sergah Kai

Suasana hening seketika. Chanyeol yang tadi langkah nya sempat terhenti akibat Kai memblokir jalannya, menabrak Kai dan dan berjalan menuju tong sampah dapur.

Dia mengambil surat tadi dan membacanya kembali

.

.

.

"aku tidak tahu ini siapa. Tapi yang jelas sasaeng tidak akan serapih ini" kata Chanyeol setelah membaca surat itu

"bisa saja sasaeng menulis ini dengan rapih agar bisa dikenal kita?" lanjut Kai mengambil surat itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan merobeknya menjadi beberapa bagian

"atau mungkin orang iseng. Sudahlah ini bukan teror" sambung Sehun yang membela Kai

"baiklah baiklah. Abaikan itu, nah siapa yang mau bubble tea?"

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian...

Sebuah kamar apartemen dengan nomor kamar 666 terlihat sangat gelap. Isinya hanyalah sebuah sofa lusuh dan beberapa lemari aluminium. Ada banyak bercak darah di seluruh sisi ruangan. Lumut juga tumbuh di beberapa sudut kamar dan cat tembok yang mengelupas

"aku tidak berhasil membunuhnya kemarin"

"bukan dia yang keluar dari van itu. Mungkin temannya"

Suasana hening seketika.

Pemuda yang barusan berbicara tertawa dengan sangat keras

"aku mengerti. Tidak semudah itu membunuh dia. Dia kan member EXO. Sxeorang artis tidak segampang itu dibunuh"

"benar juga. Kita kirimi saja terornya dulu"

"ide bagus"

.

.

.

"Kai" sapa D.O

"ya?"

"uh... aku tidak yakin" kata D.O terlihat ragu

"katakan saja" jawab Kai merangkul D.O dengan erat

"aku—"

"—**I Will Always Protect You"**


	5. Kim Jongin, Don't Give Up

**I'm Sorry I Can't Protect You**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jongin, Don't Give Up**

**.**

**.**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM JONGIN**

**OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**A Multichapter fic about KaiSoo's Brothership Relationship**

**Genre: Family/Brothership**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari-hari di musim dingin terasa begitu lambat. Semakin hari, salju turun semakin derasnya. Dan kadangkala memnyebabkan badai salju.

Karena turunnya salju yang tidak menentu itulah, jadwal EXO tidak sepadat sebelumnya. Tetapi biar begitu, member EXO harus berdiam diri di dorm karena masalah kesehatan dan keamanan.

Dan disinilah mereka, keenam member EXO-K berkumpul di livingroom dorm untuk memainkan sebuah permainan bernama Truth or Dare.

Untuk memulai permainan, Suho yang pertama kali memutar sebuah pensil dan ujung runcingnya menunjuk tepat ke Suho sendiri

"senjata makan tuan!" teriak Tao dan beberapa member EXO-M yang menonton permainan mereka

"diam. Aku pilih Truth saja" sahut Suho dengan kalem

"aku aku! Siapa yang kau sukai dari semua member EXO?" celetuk Chen dengan bersemangat

"Chen hyung tidak usah nyahut!" sambung D.O

"baiklah, truth untuk Suho hyung, pertanyaannya Chen tadi saja" kata Chanyeol

"member EXO yang kusukai…..ACE! DIMANA ACE—AW!" Suho terkena lemparan boneka alpaca milik Kris oleh Kris sendiri

"Ace bukanlah bagian EXO!" teriak Kris mengerutkan dahinya dan mengambil boneka alpaca nya di depan pintu masuk

Kris melihat sepucuk surat persis seperti surat yang dikirim untuk Kai beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan ragu, Kris mengambil surat itu dan membaca apa yang tertera di amplop itu

_**To: Kai**_

_**From: -**_

Hanya itu yang tertera di salah satu sisi amplop. Kris menduduki sofa dan memberikan surat itu kepada Kai

"aku tidak tahu itu dari siapa. Aku menemukannya di depan pintu tadi" kata Kris setelah memberikan surat itu kepada Kai

"apa isi surat itu?" tanya D.O dengan penasaran.

Kai segera membuka amplop itu dan membaca suratnya

* * *

_**To: Kai**_

_**From: -**_

_**Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.**_

_**Tetapi jika kau tidak membalas surat ini, kau akan tahu akibatnya**_

_**Dan kalau kau sayang kepada nenekmu, datanglah ke alamat yang kuberikan pada surat sebelumnya**_

_**Baca baik-baik.**_

_**Aku, disini seorang diri, akan menunggu tanggal yang tepat.**_

_**Aku tidak suka menunggu, dan tidak suka beromong kosong**_

_**Jika kau sayang nyawamu,**_

_**Balaslah surat ini**_

_**Dan**_

_**Kasus akan terungkap.**_

_**Misteri akan terungkap.**_

_**Dan semua rahasia yang kusembunyikan akan terungkap**_

_**Chamkan itu baik-baik**_

* * *

"sepertinya kita harus menelepon polisi untuk melacak keberadaan orang ini" saran D.O

"ini sasaeng! Sasaeng suka membual!" kata Kai menolak perkataan D.O

"mungkin saja dia ingin berbaik hati memberitahu dimana nenekmu berada" kata Kris. Semua member EXO berkumpul disana hanya ingin ikut membaca suratnya Kai

"ini masih pagi, dan Myeongdong 7ga-gil pasti ramai, atau setidaknya cahaya matahari bisa menyinari jalan itu" jawab Sehun

"Kai, jangan khawatir. Aku ada disini untukmu. Selalu. Jika kau takut, jika kau menangis, peluklah aku" ujar D.O tersenyum dengan lebar kepada Kai. Menirukan apa yang Kai lakukan saat dirinya dilanda kebingungan atau kesedihan dimasa kecil.

Kai membalas senyum D.O, dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Sekilas, D.O melihat Kai menggumamkan 'neomu gomawo'

.

.

.

Myeongdong 7ga-gil, Seoul.

Sebuah van putih yang dikendarai D.O dan beberapa member EXO didalamnya, menelusuri jalan itu dengan sangat pelan.

Ternyata Myeongdong 7ga-gil, sangat ramai disaat pagi/siang/sore hari. Tetapi saat malam, jalanan ini seperti jalan kota hantu.

"SMG… aku tidak pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya" kata Sehun dan Tao yang sedang mengutak-atik peta digital milik Suho

"itu mungkin sebuah kalimat yang disingkat" kata Kai kemudian memainkan sabuk pengaman nya

"bisa jadi" sahut Chanyeol

"perhatikan setiap sisi jalan. Gunakan logika untuk mengetahui apa itu SMG dari pengelihatan kalian" kata Kris melihat keluar jendela

Yang lainnya juga mengikuti intruksi Kris dan suasana menjadi hening seketika.

Saat sedang fokus mencari apa itu SMG, Sehun melihat sebuah gerbang terbuka dengan tulisan 'Seoul Memorial Garden' di atasnya.

Seoul Memorial Garden.

SMG. Masuk akal.

Sehun meminta D.O berhenti dan menunjuk gerbang tersebut

"kuburan?" ujar Kai tidak percaya

"apa salahnya tidak mendatangi kuburan itu? Banyak juga yang berziarah saat musim dingin begini" komentar Lay menatap semua member EXO yang berada di dalam van itu

"Kai?" D.O menoleh ke Kai, dan Kai menghembuskan napasnya

"ayo" katanya menutup tudung jaketnya dan memakai sebuah kacamata hitam. Menyamar.

Semua member EXO yang berada di dalam van satu persatu keluar dan memasuki Kuburan itu. mereka segera mencari barisan F, dan ketemu setelah beberapa kali mengelilingi kuburan.

Kai berjalan dengan hati-hati saat menelusuri barisan F itu satu per satu dan dia berhenti dimana sebuah nama tertera di atas batu nisan. Nama orang yang dicari-carinya selama ini.

* * *

**Telah beristirahat dengan tenang**

**Kim Jeong Jil**

**Meninggalkan dunia pada tanggal**

**20 November**

**Semoga Tuhan menerima semua amal nya selama**

**di dunia**

* * *

BRUK

Kai jatuh dengan menumpukan kedua lututnya diatas tanah dan terdiam.

Dia tidak bisa menangis, tetapi hatinya terasa sakit. Sekarang dia sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga. Yang dia miliki sekarang hanyalah semua member EXO dan fansnya

"Kai, ada apa?" tanya D.O ikut menumpukan lututnya dan mengusap kedua bahu Kai

"dia benar" Kai berbisik, membuat beberapa member EXO yang berada disana sedikit penasaran apa yang dikatakannya

"dia benar, inilah nenekku. Nenekku berbaring disini bersama ratusan orang yang lainnya. Berbaring dengan tenang dan tidak akan bisa bangun lagi. Dan disana—" kata Kai dengan nada seperti orang yang menahan tangisnya. Dia menunjuk ke sebelah makam neneknya.

"disana, adalah makam orang tuaku. Mereka memakamkan nenekku di sebelah makam orang tuaku" lanjut Kai melepas kacamata nya dan memeluk D.O dengan erat

Member EXO yang mendengarnya ikut memeluk Kai dengan erat

"menangislah Kai, jangan ditahan" bisik D.O.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, D.O mendengar Kai menangis dalam diam

Kai menangis dan menangis, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Yang dia lakukan hanya bisa menangis di bahu D.O

Sementara D.O, juga ikut meneteskan air matanya karena D.O cukup dekat dengan neneknya Kai. Mereka berdua merasakan hal yang sama, sakit. Mereka berdua sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga, keluarga mereka sudah meninggal. Saat ini, yang mereka miliki adalah satu sama lain

"aku menyesal dulu meninggalkan nenekku sendirian di rumah kecil itu" sesal Kai masih menangis

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu Kai" kata Tao menepuk bahu Kai

"ini salahku, tidak melindungi satu satunya anggota keluargaku" ujar Kai melepas pelukannya dengan D.O dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum

Melihat itu, D.O menghapus airmata Kai dengan kedua ibu jarinya

"shh, jangan menyalahkan dirimu Kai" bisik D.O

"sebaiknya kita mendoakannya agar tenang disana" saran Kris, dan yang lainnya menyetujui perkataan Kris

Setelah mendoakan neneknya Kai, Lay melihat sesuatu dibawah sebuah guci kecil yang entah digunakan untuk apa. Dia mengambilnya perlahan dan melihat surat yang ditujukan untuk Kai lagi.

Seseorang menahannya saat dia ingin memberikan surat itu kepada Kai. Itu Tao. Tao menggeleng pelan dan mengajak Lay mengikuti member EXO lainnya menuju van

Dari kejauhan, seseorang dengan pakaian sedikit formal, jas abu-abu, dasi kupu-kupu pink dengan sebuah topi yang membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat. Orang itu. dia berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon mengamati Kai dan D.O

.

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen dengan nomor kamar 666, dua orang yang sudah saya sebutkan di chapter sebelumnya, berada di tengah ruangan yang terlihat tidak terurus selama beberapa tahun itu

"dia menemukannya"

"apa?"

"dia sudah mengunjungi Seoul Memorial Garden bersama beberapa orang temannya. Berapa lama lagi kau harus menunggu?"

"jangan terburu-buru. Dia harus menerima beberapa terorku lagi, dan aku akan melanjutkan tugas yang harus ku kerjakan"

"cara kerja pembantaian begini ya?"

"tidak juga. Aku akan berlaku sedikit lebih halus padanya"

"pembantaian tidak begitu"

"kau tidak ada hak mengaturku"

"baiklah aku takut. Lalu apa bocah yang selalu bersamanya itu akan kau bantai juga?"

"tidak, dia tidak termasuk dalam daftar korbanku"

"ada baiknya kau membunuhnya juga"

.

.

.

D.O tertegun dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia barusaja akan melewati kamar yang bernomor 666 itu, dan tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan orang yang ada di dalamnya, dan dengan tidak sadar, dia berhenti melangkah

"siapa yang dia maksud?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

D.O tersentak dari lamunannya saat pintu itu berbunyi tanda akan terbuka dan dengan cepat dia bersembunyi dibalik tumbuhan yang terlihat cukup aman untuk bersembunyi. Setelah merasa kedua orang itu memasuki lift, D.O melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan itu

Dia dengan ragu memutar kenop pintu dan—

—CKLEK

Pintu itu sama sekali tidak terkunci. Dengan berbekal keberanian yang datang entah dari mana, D.O melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kamar itu.

D.O kaget melihat kamar itu diterangi satu buah lampu neon. Dinding-dinding yang sudah ditumbuhi lumut, cat yang mengelupas, bercak darah dimana-mana dan permukaan lantai yang lembap.

Terdapat sebuah sofa lusuh di tengah-tengah ruangan, dan beberapa lemari aluminium.

D.O melangkah semakin dalam dan sampailah dia di depan sofa lusuh itu. terdapat sebuah kamera DSLR dan sebuah kertas yang penuh coretan.

Dia membaca isi kertas itu, tidak. Itu sepertinya tidak penting. Hanya berisi keperluan makanan untuk seminggu. Dan sepertinya kedua orang itu akan berbelanja bahan makanan.

Itu artinya…

Gawat, D.O harus pergi dari tempat itu.

D.O menaruh kertas itu dan melihat-lihat foto di kamera DSLR itu. sama. Isinya juga tidak penting.

Dia berjalan ke sebuah lemari aluminium, membokarnya dan mendapati beberapa benda tajam seperti pisau, kapak, golok, dan palu. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa isi lemari itu benda-benda tajam lainnya. Apa benar dia seorang pelaku pembantaian?

D.O meninggalkan lemari itu dan berjalan ke lemari lain. Di lemari berikutnya, penuh pistol berbagai jenis lengkap dengan kantungnya dan peluru nya yang ditata dengan apik.

Sedikit rahasia telah terungkap, kamar ini menyimpan senjata tajam dan senjata api, yang jelas-jelas melanggar aturan apartemen.

Di lemari lainnya—lemari terakhir, penuh dengan berkas-berkas. Ada ratusan atau ribuan nama yang sudah dicoret dengan tinta merah.

Dia menghamburkan semua berkas itu dan menemukan beberapa berkas yang membuat dia tidak bisa berkutik

* * *

**Korban pembantaian selanjutnya: Kim Jongin, EXO-K**

* * *

"shit" D.O mengumpat dan meremas kertas itu. dia mencari data lain lagi dan menemukan banyak data tentang Kai.

Disaat dia menemukan berkas tentang rencana pembantaian, pintu apartemen itu berbunyi tanda orang diluar sedang membuka kuncinya—padahal tadi pintunya tidak terkunci—

D.O memeras kertas yang berisi nama Kai dan mengantungi nya.

Dia melihat sekeliling, ada sebuah gorden yang tertutup. Sepertinya itu jendela.

Dia membukanya dengan cepat dan membuka pintu kaca yang tadinya tersembunyi dibalik gorden lalu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke balkon kamar itu.

D.O menengok kebawah dan menemukan kolam renang yang tidak ada orang berenang disana. Jika dia melompat, belum tentu dia akan jatuh ke kolam itu. dan jika dia jatuh ke kolam itu, belum tentu nyawanya bisa tertolong.

Dengan pemikiran yang cepat, D.O berdiri di pembatas balkon dan berjinjit. Berjalan ke kamar sebelah dengan hati-hati melewati tembok yang panjangnya hanya setengah kaki manusia. Berbahaya memang, tetapi dia memilih mati terjatuh dari tempat ini daripada mati dibantai. Atau mungkin dia memilih untuk tidak mati sekarang

Saat sudah melalui setengah jalan, pintu kaca apartemen dengan nomor 666 itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok laki-laki yang bertubuh sedang; tidak kecil juga tidak besar.

"jangan beritahu kepada polisi atau kau yang menjadi korban selanjutnya"

DEG

D.O menghentikan kegiatannya mendengar kalimat orang itu. dia menoleh dan mendapati pintu kaca tersebut sudah ditutup dan tidak ada orang di balkon.

Kalau memang orang itu berbicara kepadanya, berarti dia sudah mengetahui bahwa D.O memasuki kamar apartemen itu?

D.O menghela napasnya dan memejamkan matanya

"bagaimana ini?" gumamnya dan membuka matanya

Dia menunduk melihat kebawah dan kembali menghela napasnya

.

.

.

"kita kehabisan bahan makanan!" pekik Xiumin berlari ke livingroom dorm sehabis membanting pintu kulkas

"eh benarkah?" jawab Baekhyun

"D.O, dimana D.O?" tanya Chanyeol

"tadi dia bersama Kai? Dimana Kai?" tanya Suho juga

Semua member EXO dibuat bingung hanya karena Xiumin

GREK—BRUK

Pintu balkon dorm terbuka dan menampakkan D.O terlentang disana. Member EXO yang berada disana membulatkan matanya dan sesaat kemudian, Xiumin, Suho, Kris dan Sehun mendatangi D.O yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar itu

"hyung! Ada apa?!" teriak Sehun membantu D.O berdiri dan membawanya ke sofa livingroom dorm

"duduklah dulu, aku akan mengambillkanmu air" kata Suho berjalan ke dapur dan kembali dengan segelas air mineral di tangannya

"ada apa? Apa tadi itu sakit?" tanya Sehun

D.O mengangguk

"ada apa? Kenapa kau masuk melalui pintu balkon? Kau terbang?" kata Chanyeol

D.O menarik napasnya dan berkata "aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit ekstrim, sudahlah itu tidak penting"

Setelah berkata begitu, dia meneguk airnya sampai habis dan menaruh gelasnya kembali di meja

"kau kerasukan apa sampai melakukan hal begitu?" ujar Xiumin menatap D.O dengan tatapan 'are-you-kidding-me'

"aku tidak kerasukan, ngomong-ngomong dimana Kai?"

"tadi sepulang dari kuburan dia langsung tidur" jawab Kris

D.O menghela napasnya dan tersenyum melihat saeng dan hyungnya yang terlihat sangat panic

"sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah" katanya tersenyum semakin lebar

"jangan melakukan hal itu lagi, jika kau jatuh nyawamu akan melayang" kata Suho menepuk-nepuk bahu D.O dan menghidupkan televise

Mendengar sang leader berbicara, member lainnya membubarkan diri dari hadapan D.O dan kembali menjalankan aktifitas sebelumnya

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pukul 18.00 KST…

EXO-K memiliki jadwal perform di Busan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di backstage untuk perform selanjutnya. Hari ini mereka perfom tanpa D.O karena kepala D.O kemarin membentur lantai dengan sangat keras dan suaranya yang seperti kambing dicekik

"aku pergi sebentar" kata Kai mengambil jaketnya dan bergegas keluar ruangan

"Kai! Jangan pergi dulu! Kita harus perform lagi!" Suho berteriak saat sedang memakai jasnya

"sebentar saja hyung, tidak lama kok" katanya memberikan senyum kepada Suho, melihat itu, Suho tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi

"baiklah, lima menit" katanya mengisyaratkan Kai untuk segera pergi karena waktu yang sangat mepet. Mendengar sudah mendapat izin, Kai membuka pintunya dan keluar lokasi perform dengan mengendarai mobil pribadi nya.

15 menit kemudian…

"Kai dimana?! Kita sudah terlambat 10 menit hanya karena dia belum datang!" keluh Suho sedari tadi mondar-mandir di samping stage.

Member lainnya pun ikut resah karena Kai yang tidak kunjung datang dari tadi. Ponselnya tidak bisa di hubungi, tidak ada yang tahu kemana Kai pergi, dan terlebih lagi Kai tidak bilang bahwa dia membawa mobil pribadi nya ke tempat ini.

"Kai! Aktifkanlah telfonmu!" teriak Chanyeol kepada ponselnya yang sedang menghubungi Kai

Kali ini Kai benar-benar keterlaluan, dia sudah membuat semua member EXO menunggu selama 30 menit hanya karena dia belum datang

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, cobalah—" _

"aish! Sepertinya kita harus perform tanpa Kai!" keluh Suho mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja, beberapa saat setelah Suho menaruh ponselnya, ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi

"mungkin itu Kai!" kata Chanyeol ikut melihat nomor yang tertera di layar ponsel Baekhyun

"itu nomor polisi Seoul…" gumam Sehun

"biar kuangkat, Yeoboseyo?" Baekhyun menjawab telfonnya

"ya, saya Baekhyun sendiri, ada apa?"

"….." Baekhyun terdiam mendengarkan orang yang diseberang berbicara.

"apa?" kata Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, dia terlihat kaget

Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah, seluruh member EXO-K yang berada disana menjadi bingung apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun dan orang di seberangnya.

"b—baiklah" Baekhyun mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menaruh ponselnya dengan sedikit kasar di atas meja

"Kai…" gumamnya menatap member EXO-K yang berada disana

"Kai kenap—"

"KAI! KITA KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hayoloh Kai kenapa tuh? O.o

Pasti sudah pada bisa tebak kan? *emot unyu(?)

Nantikan terus chapter selanjutnya, secepatnya akan saya update *bow*

Mind to Review? ^^

Kamsahamnidaa~~!


	6. Wake up, darling

**I'm Sorry I Can't Protect You**

**.**

**.**

**Wake up, darling**

**.**

**.**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM JONGIN**

**OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**A Multichapter fic about KaiSoo's Brothership Relationship**

**Genre: Family/Brothership**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

PIP PIP PIP

Sebuah ruangan serba putih itu, terdengar sangat sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara yang keluar dari sebuah alat pendeteksi jantung. Sebut saja ruang ICU.

Di ruangan ini, seorang pemuda berbaring dengan lemah diatas ranjangnya. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya diperban dan terlihat sedikit darah yang menembus perban itu. Kepalanya juga dililiti perban.

Banyak alat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Di tangannya kirinya dipasang infus, dan tangan kanannya dipasang jarum suntik yang menyatu ke sebuah selang yang mengalirkan darah sebuah kantung darah yang lumayan besar digantung di salah satu sisi ranjang

Sebuah masker oksigen menutupi mulut dan hidungnya untuk membantunya bernafas. Pemuda ini baru saja mengalami kecelakaan hebat yang menyebabkan dirinya koma.

_-Flashback-_

_Setelah mendapat izin dari Suho, Kai bergegas pergi dari lokasi perform. Dia berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa ke salah satu tempat parkir yang ada disana. Setelah menemukan dimana lokasi mobilnya berada, Kai membuka kuncinya dan memasuki mobilnya. Beberapa saat setelah memasuki mobilnya, dia langsung melesat dengan kecepatan sedang. Sebenarnya kemana dia akan pergi?_

_Jawabannya, dorm EXO._

_Dia ingin menemui D.O sebelum perform, entah karena apa dia merasa ingin berada di samping D.O kapanpun dimanapun. Maka dari itu dia mempercepat laju mobilnya untuk cepat sampai di dorm EXO. Tetapi, nasib berkata lain._

_Saat traffic light berganti warna menjadi hijau, Kai dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dari arah Kiri, sebuah mobil melaju dengan sangat kencang. Dan Kai tidak menyadari keberadaan mobil itu._

_Mobil itu menekan klaksonnya beberapa kali dan membuat Kai menoleh. Disaat Kai menoleh, dia merasakan benturan yang sangat keras dari pintu kemudi nya. Kai merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di pinggang Kirinya. Pintu mobil itu sudah hancur dan kacanya pecah_

_Mobil Kai terpental sejauh 8 meter dan berakhir dengan menabrak pembatas jalan di sisi Kanan mobilnya dengan sangat keras._

"_argh!" Kai berteriak saat dia tidak bisa menahan sakit lagi. Tubuhnya terjepit kemudi dan joknya. Baju putihnya sudah penuh dengan darah dan kepalanya yang terkena pecahan kaca_

_Dan jika dilihat dari luar, mobil Kai sudah seperti kertas yang diremas. Tidak berbentuk mobil lagi dan Kai yang berada di antara jok dan kemudi yang menyebabkan Kai tidak bisa keluar dari mobilnya_

_Kai menutup matanya setelah merasakan jantungnya semakin melemah. Dan sebelum dia benar-benar menutup matanya, dia mendengar sirine polisi dan ambulans mendekat_

_._

_._

_._

_Seoul International Hospital_

_Kai dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah perawat yang datang ke lokasi kejadian menyadari Kai masih hidup, tetapi persentase selamatnya nyawa Kai hanyalah 15% karena luka yang sangat parah_

_Saat ini ruang tunggu rumah sakit penuh dengan wartawan dan fans._

_Mereka berebut ingin masuk UGD untuk melihat keadaan Kai, tetapi tentu saja mereka tidak diberi masuk._

_Butuh 30 menit untuk mengeluarkan serpihan kaca dari tubuh Kai dan membersihkan darahnya. Setelah ini Kai akan menjalani operasi pengeluaran darah dari paru-paru._

"_kami membutuhkan sekurangnya 250cc darah untuk Jongin-ssi. Golongan darahnya adalah A, ada yang bersedia mendonorkan darahnya untuk Jongin-ssi?" ujar seorang dokter didepan pintu UGD. Beberapa orang mengangkat tangannya dan sang dokter mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya_

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Kai dibawa ke ruang operasi bersamaan dengan datangnya Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Mereka berempat berada di sisi ranjang Kai saat Kai dibawa ke ruang operasi_

"_bertahanlah Kai" bisik Suho mengusap lengan Kai dan setelah itu, mereka berempat harus diam di depan pintu ruang operasi karena hanya yang berkepentingan yang boleh memasuki ruang operasi._

_Sebaiknya, orang yang kondisinya sangat lemah tidak boleh di operasi bukan? Tetapi para dokter mengambil tindakan ini juga untuk keselamatan Kai._

_Beberapa menit setelah Kai memasuki ruang operasi, Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Chen, Tao, Lay, dan D.O tiba di rumah sakit. Terlihat ekspresi seluruh member EXO sangatlah sedih. Terutama D.O._

_Matanya merah dan sembab. Dan terdengar isakan kecil saat dia memeluk Suho, dia menangis lagi_

"_ini salahku. Aku membiarkannya pergi" kata Suho saat seluruh member EXO masih menunggu Kai selesai operasi_

"_jangan salahkan dirimu, Kai itu keras kepala. Tidak diizinkan pun dia akan pergi" jawab Xiumin tersenyum kecil_

"_tetapi aku yang bertanggung jawab disini.." kata Suho mengacak-acak rambutnya_

"_h-hyung—"_

_Mereka semua menengkan diri mereka, dan Suho. Suho terlihat begitu frustasi kepada dirinya sendiri. Suho tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya saat itu, dan setiap beberapa detik dia menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar._

_Sudah lebih dari 4 jam Kai menjalani operasi. Tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa operasi akan selesai._

_5 jam_

_6 jam_

_Seluruh member EXO terlihat sangat gelisah. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi, membeli minuman, dan tidur._

_30 menit kemudian, lampu tanda operasi telah selesai sudah menyala, dan 30 detik berikutnya, beberapa orang dokter keluar bersama dengan Kai yang tidak sadarkan diri. Para dokter itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada seluruh member EXO disana, melainkan langsung membawa Kai ke ruang ICU diikuti seluruh member EXO._

_-Flashback end-_

Seorang dokter baru saja keluar ruang ICU setelah mengatur infusnya.

D.O yang tidak bisa menjauh dari ruang ICU itu mendatangi dokter itu diikuti Suho di belakangnya

"bagaimana keadaan saudara saya?" tanya D.O pada sang dokter

Dokter itu terdiam dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya

"katakan padaku bagaimana keadaannya?!" lanjut D.O dengan menahan tangisnya

"keadaan Jongin-ssi sangat lemah. Saat ini dia dalam keadaan koma, persentase hidupnya hanyalah 15%" jawab dokter itu terlihat sangat sedih

Mata D.O dan Suho membulat mendengar kalimat sang dokter, D.O merasa matanya memanas dan sedikit buram. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat berdiri lagi

"bagaimana pun caranya, Kai harus selamat! Tolong selamatkan Kai!" ujar D.O pada sang dokter.

"_calm down,_ D.O, Kai pasti selamat" kata Suho mengusap bahu D.O. Suho terlihat menahan tangisnya

"aku tidak bisa tenang! Kai, bagaimanapun caranya dia harus selamat!" D.O kembali menangis

"tenang, kami akan berusaha semampu kami" jawab sang dokter menepuk bahu D.O

"saya permisi dulu" lanjutnya dan berjalan meninggalkan 11 member EXO disana

"Kai.." D.O memegang kenop pintu ICU, tetapi Kris langsung menahan D.O

"jangan masuk, kumohon. Kai keadaannya sangat lemah dan sudah berada di ujung hidupnya" pinta Kris membuat D.O menjauhkan tangannya dari kenop pintu dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia disana

"Kai, kumohon bertahanlah" bisik D.O menatap Kai yang berbaring didalam ruang ICU.

"dia akan bangun, dia akan kembali tersenyum kepada kita" ujar Chen tersenyum miris yang juga menatap Kai diruang ICU

.

.

.

Pukul 02.00 AM KST

Di depan ruang ICU, hanya ada beberapa member EXO. Diantaranya Suho, D.O, Baekhyun, Lay, dan Kris. Yang lainnya pulang ke dorm untuk beristirahat.

D.O tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan 'bertahanlah Kai'

Suho menemani D.O dan Kris yang tidak tidur. Baekhyun dan Lay tertidur di pinggir kursi tunggu.

"D.O, pulanglah ke dorm, kami akan menjaga Kai disini" kata Suho menepuk bahu D.O. D.O menatap Suho dengan matanya yang sembab dan tersenyum kecil

"aku akan menunggu sampai Kai sadar, hyung" jawab D.O menempelkan dahinya ke kaca ruang ICU, dan memejamkan matanya.

Dia lelah, dia ingin tidur dan saat matahari menunjukkan dirinya, dia akan kembali kesini. Tetapi hatinya tidak ingin dia pulang. Dia ingin berada disini sampai Kai sadar

"aku tahu kau lelah, ayo pulang. Aku antar" kata Kris di belakang D.O

D.O membuka matanya dan menoleh ke Kris. Selang beberapa detik, D.O mengangguk. Kris langsung merangkul D.O dan berpamitan pada Suho dan berjalan ke pintu keluar

.

.

.

Pukul 09.00 AM KST

"bangun…" bisik D.O berada di sebelah Kai

Sudah boleh memasuki kamar ICU, hanya saja kapasitas maksimal hanyalah 3 orang, dan saat ini D.O sendirian di ruang ICU itu

D.O memegang lengan Kai dan tersenyum kecil

"Kai, bangunlah…" bisiknya lagi. Tidak ada respon. Yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung

"Kai… tidakkah kau merindukanku?" D.O menggoyangkan lengan Kai.

Masih tidak ada respon.

Senyum D.O menghilang saat mengetahui tidak ada respon.

Dia menggenggam tangan Kai dengan erat dan dia menangis sesenggukan

"sampai kapan kau berdiam diri terus Kai? Bangunlah, aku merindukanmu Kai" bisiknya dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, kemudian dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kai

Dia kembali tersenyum, kali ini sangat terlihat bahwa dia memaksanya untuk tersenyum.

"cepat bangun, lihatlah diluar, hyung-hyungmu menunggumu untuk cepat sadar. Bangunlah, kembali tunjukkan senyummu itu" lanjut D.O, beberapa detik kemudian, D.O merasa tangan Kai bergerak—menggenggam juga tangan D.O—dengan perlahan. Setelah itu, Kai seperti menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar.

D.O membulatkan matanya melihat itu den menatap Kai. Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak membuka matanya, dan alat pendeteksi jantung itu masih bekerja dengan normal, tidak ada garis lurus atau semacamnya.

D.O tersenyum dengan sangat gembira mengetahui Kai membalas genggaman tangannya

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian…

D.O mengendarai mobilnya dengan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Kali ini Kai kenapa? Kenapa orang yang meneleponnya tadi berkata bahwa Kai dalam keadaan gawat?

D.O berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti keluar. Diraihnya ponselnya yang berada di saku jaketnya dan menelepon seseorang

"kumohon beritahu aku apa yang terjadi dengan Kai!" teriak D.O pada seseorang di seberang

Orang itu berbicara dengan setengah hati, dan membuat D.O berhenti berlari dan melebarkan matanya

"apa—KAI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Ini apa?! *garuk tembok*

Kok jadinya begini…

Sekedar info, menurut penjabaranku ff ini endingnya bakal lama, karena…..nanti di chapter depan saya beritahu hoho '-'

Yasudah sekitan dulu dari deblueflame….

Mind to review?

Kamsahamnida~ ^^


	7. Come back to Me, To Us

**I'm Sorry I Can't Protect You**

**.**

**.**

**Come back to me. To us.**

**.**

**.**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM JONGIN**

**OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**A Multichapter fic about KaiSoo's Brothership Relationship**

**Genre: Family/Brothership**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

D.O berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti keluar. Diraihnya ponselnya yang berada di saku jaketnya dan menelepon seseorang

"kumohon beritahu aku apa yang terjadi dengan Kai!" teriak D.O pada seseorang di seberang

Orang itu berbicara dengan setengah hati, dan membuat D.O berhenti berlari dan melebarkan matanya

"apa—KAI!"

Lutut D.O terasa lemas, ia tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus dia keluarkan. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, D.O berlari ke ruang ICU dimana Kai berada, saat berada di depan kaca ruang ICU, D.O menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kedalam ruang ICU

Seorang dokter sedang berbicara kepada Suho, D.O melihat Suho sesekali melirik kearah Kai yang masih belum sadar.

Suho menghela napasnya dan mengangguk pelan menanggapi perkataan sang dokter. Setelah menunduk beberapa derajat, dokter itu pergi meninggalkan Suho dan Kai di ruang ICU.

D.O memutar kenop pintu ICU dengan pelan dan berjalan dengan perlahan setelah memasuki ruang ICU. Dia melihat Suho menggenggam tangan Kai dan menidurkan kepalanya di sisi kasur.

Suho tersentak saat D.O menyentuh tangannya, dan berbisik "kau datang" dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan

D.O ikut tersenyum "aku akan selalu datang"

"kurasa kau sudah tahu apa yang dibicarakan dokter" kata Suho

"aku hanya ingin Kai sadar"

"aku—kami pun begitu" kata Suho semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kai dan menatap Kai dengan sedih

"aku berharapadanya keajaiban. Aku tidak ingin keadaannya memburuk. Dia terlalu lemah dalam keadaan seperti ini" D.O ikut menatap Kai

Kai hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi, dokter memperkirakan bahwa umur Kai hanyalah 2 hari dari sekarang.

Bukannya membaik, kondisi Kai semakin memburuk, dan dokter menyatakan bahwa tidak ada harapan bagi Kai untuk sadar. Hanya menunggu waktu

Obat medis sebenarnya bisa membantu, hanya saja, Kai tidak bisa meminum obat itu. Dia belum sadar

Dan saat ini, alat pendeteksi jantung itu bekerja lebih lambat dari sebelumnya. Detak jantung Kai semakin melemah dan melemah. Setiap saat, jantung Kai melemah, dan sesekali kembali normal.

"aku percaya adanya keajaiban" ujar Suho.

D.O tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai. Dia menghela napasnya dengan pelan "aku juga percaya adanya keajaiban, Hyung"

"aku tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada member lain" jawab Suho

"ada apa?"

"aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir"

"mereka khawatir karena mereka—"

"ssh, aku tahu mereka peduli, tetapi aku juga tidak ingin pikiran mereka terganggu karena ini" Suho memotong perkataan D.O, dan D.O tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi

.

.

.

"_ayo tersenyum!" teriak D.O pada Kai sembari mengaktifkan kameranya_

"_kau gila? Yang benar saja kita akan berfoto disini!" kata Kai kepada D.O_

"_oh ayolah, jarang-jarang kita berfoto di tempat seperti ini bukan?" D.O menaik-turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum sangat lebar membuat Kai mengerutkan dahinya_

"_kau aneh, hyung"_

"_aku aneh begini kau juga tetap lengket padaku" jawab D.O dengan percaya diri._

_Kai menghela napasnya dan mengangguk pelan "baiklah, jarang-jarang berfoto di tempat seperti ini"_

_D.O tersenyum semakin lebar dan mengarahkan kameranya kearah mereka berdua_

"_say cheese!"_

_KLIK_

_Setelah mengambil gambarnya, D.O mengutak-atik kameranya dan menunjukkan hasil fotonya kepada Kai._

"_bagus tidak?!"_

"_bagus kok"_

"_lain kali kita harus menemukan tempat berfoto lain. Tempat ini cocok juga. Lumayan untuk tema horror"_

_Ya benar, mereka saat ini berfoto di depan rumah yang tidak berpenghuni. Dan ini adalah ide D.O yang tentu saja tidak bisa dibantah Kai. Untung saja tidak ada penampakan apapun di hasil foto mereka_

_Pemandangan berganti dimana Kai berada di ruang ICU, terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kai membuka matanya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu dia menoleh ke—_

"hah—"

D.O membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali dan mengangkat kepalanya dari sisi kasur.

Dilihatnya Kai masih dalam keadaan seperti tadi siang, tidak ada tanda akan dirinya sadar. Diliriknya jam yang tertempel di dinding, sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi.

"bermimpi sesuatu, hyung?" tanya seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu. D.O menoleh dan melihat Sehun berjalan ke sisi ranjang yang lain

dengan ragu D.O menjawab"aku—tidak, aku terbangun"

"begitu"

Sehun menduduki kursi disana dan menatap Kai "kapan dia sadar.."

D.O terdiam, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung kaus yang dikenakan-nya.

"secepatnya, dia akan sadar"

"ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau datang?" tanya D.O sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

"yah... mungkin sekitar satu jam yang lalu" Sehun menjawab

"diluar ada hyung-hyung lainnya. Kalau mau, pergilah. Aku akan menjaga Kai disini. Aku tahu kau lapar" lanjutnya sedikit tersenyum. Mendengar itu, D.O bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar ruang ICU

.

.

.

Pukul 01.30 PM KST

Napas D.O tercekat saat alat pendeteksi jantung Kai berhenti bergerak dan dengan perlahan garis yang selalu bergerak itu menghilang digantikan dengan garis lurus yang tiada ujungnya. Dia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh

Dengan itu, D.O berlari ke dalam ruang ICU dan menggenggam tangan Kai erat-erat.

"Kai! Kumohon jangan secepat ini!"

"Kai! Bangun Kai!" D.O sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, dia bisa merasakan tangan Kai yang semula hangat menjadi sedikit dingin

"Kai! Bangun Kai! Kumohon Kai!" teriak D.O menggoyangkan bahu Kai

Tidak ada respon, dan kali ini D.O beranjak untuk memanggil dokter.

Dengan air mata yang belum bisa berhenti mengalir, D.O dengan berat hati membuka pintu ruang ICU.

PIP

D.O menghentikan langkahnya, saat ia ingin menutup pintu.

PIP

Dia menajamkan telinganya, bahwa itu benar-benar nyata

PIP

D.O tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia, dia memasuki ruang ICU lagi dan mendapati Kai kembali bernafas

Tangan Kai masih dingin seperti tadi saat D.O kembali menggenggam tangan Kai, air matanya belum berhenti. Dia senang, bukan. Sangat senang saat Kai kembali bernafas.

"syukurlah—syukurlah Kai.." bisik D.O mengecup punggung tangan Kai. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Kai membalas genggaman D.O dalam keadaan yang tidak sadarkan diri

.

.

.

"_Kai—"_

"apa? Kai kenapa?" tanya D.O pada seseorang di telepon

"_cepat kemari! Kai sudah sadar!"_ teriak orang itu yang menyebabkan D.O menekan pedal rem-nya secara mendadak

"apa?"

"_Kai sadar hyung! Kemari!" _teriak orang di seberang. Dengan senyum yang sangat sumringah, D.O memutuskan panggilanny a dan menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, D.O segera berlari ke ruang ICU dimana Kai dirawat dan menemukan semua member EXO berada didalam ruang ICU

D.O membuka pintu dengan sedikit kasar membuat semua yang ada disitu menoleh kea rah D.O. dia tertegun melihat ekspresi semua member tidak terlihat senang, melainkan sedih

"hyung kemarilah!" teriak Sehun membuat D.O tersadar dan mendekati Kai dengan senyum yang sangat sumringah. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, D.O melihat tatapan Kai sangat bertanya-tanya

"Kai! Aku merindukanmu! Teriak D.O memeluk Kai dengan sangat erat. Kai terdiam, dia tak kunjung membalas pelukan D.O

Merasa Kai tidak membalas pelukannya, D.O melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kai dengan heran

"kau tidak membalas pelukanku?" tanya D.O. dia menatap semua member EXO satu per satu dan berhenti di Suho. Suho tersenyum miris dan menggeleng pelan

"Kai, berbicara lah!" kata D.O sedikit menggoyangkan bahu Kai. Tanpa ragu, Kai membuka suara

"siapa itu Kai?"

DEG

D.O membulatkan matanya dan memegang bahu Kai sedikit keras membuat Kai meringis kesakitan. Sedetik kemudian, D.O tertawa terbahak-bahak

"haha—jangan bercanda Kai! Kau tidak mengingat dirimu sendiri?" tanya D.O lagi

"aku? Namaku Kai? Lalu, kalian siapa?" Kai bertanya kembali

"dia amnesia permanen" bisik Suho kepada D.O membuat D.O tidak bisa berkata apapun

"apa tidak bisa disembuhkan?" tanyanya dan semua member menggeleng pelan

"aku D.O! kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya D.O lagi, tetapi Kai tidak merespon apapun

"D.O? jadi namamu D.O?" tanya Kai dan sedikit tersenyum

D.O menggigit bibir bawahnya dan hatinya terasa sakit. Jika memang benar Kai amnesia permanen, tandanya mau tidak mau Kai harus dikeluarkan dari EXO. Tetapi D.O tidak ingin dipisahkan oleh Kai. Dan dia tidak akan bias dipisahkan oleh Kai

"amnesia..." gumam D.O

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kita berkenalan saja. Namaku D.O, aku panggil kamu Kai saja yah!" kata D.O menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Kai. Dengan ragu, Kai menjabat tangan D.O dan tersenyum

Semua member disana merasakan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menusuk dada mereka, dan itu terasa sungguh sakit.

Rekan satu tim mereka amnesia permanen. Dan itu mengharuskan Kai untuk keluar dari EXO. Karena mustahil dia akan mengingat semuanya.

Melihat D.O 'berkenalan' kepada Kai, member lainnya pun ikut 'berkenalan' dengan Kai. Walau tau itu terasa sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sungguh, di chapter ini saya ngeblank =,=" inspirasi ngilang mendadak ya jadinya gini deh, amburadul banget -.-

Ini enaknya dilanjutkan atau tidak? ._.

Sarannya sangat dibutuhkan u_u

Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca ff saya kekeke~ :D

Sekian dulu dari saya

Kamsahamnida~~~


	8. It hurt

**I'm Sorry I Can't Protect You**

**.**

**.**

**It Hurt**

**.**

**.**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM JONGIN**

**OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**A Multichapter fic about KaiSoo's Brothership Relationship**

**Genre: Family/Brothership**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini ajaib. Setelah dinyatakan bahwa persentase hidupnya kurang dari 15%, Kai akhirnya sadar. Dia telah meninggalkan masa koma nya. Tetapi luka-luka di tubuhnya belum sembuh total dan itu menyebabkan dia masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit, tetapi bukan di ruang ICU lagi.

Tetapi sayang, Kai kehilangan seluruh memorinya dan tidak akan bisa kembali.

Dan itu berdampak pada semua member EXO. Terutama D.O

D.O sangat terpukul dengan hilangnya memori Kai secara permanen. Dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Dia tidak bisa mengingat D.O walau sudah berusaha dengan cara apapun. Dan itu hampir membuat D.O menyerah.

"aku tidak ingin Kai keluar dari EXO" kata Suho duduk bersimpuh di depan manajer oppa

"aku juga, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak mengingat apapun. Bagaimana caranya dia perform?" kata manajer oppa. Suho menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa membantah lagi perkataan manajer oppa

Setelah hening beberapa saat, manajer oppa membuka suara "aku akan membiarkan Kai tetap di EXO. Tetapi dengan satu syarat—" kalimatnya terpotong oleh Suho

"apa itu?"

"EXO harus mengadakan _goodbye stage_ secepatnya"

Suho tertegun. Mana mungkin dia dan teman-temannya harus mengadakan goodbye stage? Dan sedangkan mereka mempunyai jadwal yang sangat padat. Tetapi Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan penuh semangat "baiklah. Semoga dengan ini bisa mengembalikan ingatan Kai"

Dan, disinilah mereka. Berdiri diatas panggung untuk menggelar goodbye stage setelah mendapat persetujuan dari pihak SM. Mereka terpaksa membatalkan seluruh jadwal mereka dan menggelar konser ini.

dan tentu saja, perform tanpa Kai.

Fans pun bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan EXO sampai menggelar goodbye stage dengan sangat mendadak? Dan mereka pun tidak tampil bersama Kai.

SM merahasiakan hal ini, entah dalam alasan apa. Dan bahkan SM tidak memberitahu fans/wartawan bahwa Kai amnesia permanen.

.

.

.

"hey Kai!" sapa Kris saat menjenguk Kai bersama seluruh member EXO lainnya. Kai tersenyum dengan lebar saat hyung-hyungnya menjenguk dirinya.

"hei" Kai menyapa kembali

D.O mendekati Kai dan menepuk bahu Kai

"apa kau sudah mengingat sesuatu?"

Kai menggeleng pelan "aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Dan apa yang membuatku berada disini juga tidak tahu"

"kau pasti ingin ingatanmu kembali kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai tersenyum dengan lebar dan menjawab

"tidak. Biarkan seperti ini"

Semuanya terdiam. Mereka semua kaget dengan jawaban Kai yang tidak ingin mengembalikan ingatannya. Kai ingin hidup dengan ingatan ini?

"haha jangan bercanda!" gelak Baekhyun, membuat Kai mengerutkan keningnya

"Baek, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengembalikan ingatanku. Apa hubunganku dengan kalian juga aku tidak tahu. Apakah kalian temanku?" kata Kai dengan ketus dan memukul tangan D.O yang ingin menggenggamnya

"kau teman—bukan, saudara kami. Aku sudah memberitahu kemarin. Kami semua saudaramu dan kita adalah EXO!" kata Suho mengepalkan kedua buku-buku jarinya.

"EXO… aku pernah mendengar nama itu" kata Kai bergumam.

"kembalikan ingatanmu, ya? Aku ingin Kai yang lama kembali" ujar Chen tersenyum dan menepuk tangannya

"jangan memaksaku. Aku ingin istirahat sekarang" jawab Kai sedikit berteriak.

"Kai!—"

"diam! Aku ingin hidup seperti ini!" Kai memotong ucapan Lay dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"baiklah, jika itu maumu. D.O akan menemanimu disini. Kami makan siang dulu" pamit Lay dan langsung beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Kai POV

Mereka itu kenapa? Menyuruhku untuk mengembalikan ingatanku? Apa aku begitu penting di antara mereka?

Dan orang ini. Namanya D.O. kenapa dia terus ingin berada di sisiku? Memangnya aku siapanya? Jika berani, aku akan menghajarnya karena seenaknya menggenggam tanganku. Tetapi, aku takut pada Suho—hyung. Katanya sih dia yang paling besar di EXO, jadi aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung

Jika dia marah, terlihat sangat seram. Maka dari itu aku takut memukul D.O itu

"Kai" D.O memanggilku. Aku masih berpura-pura tidur dan tetap membelakanginya

"Kai, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenalku?" tanyanya lagi. Dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Bertanya sesuatu hal yang sudah jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Kai—"

PLAK

Dengan emosi, aku menamparnya saat dia berdiri di sisi ranjang. Aku tidak suka dipaksa. Seharusnya dia tahu itu.

Kepalanya menoleh kesamping kearah aku menamparnya. Pipinya memerah dan—basah? Apa dia menangis? Aku perhatikan sekali lagi, dan memang dia menangis. Menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suaranya dan perlahan, kepalanya menunduk.

Aku tidak ada niat untuk meminta maaf, karena bagiku dia yang salah. Dia memaksaku. Dan aku tidak suka. Aku tidak nyaman.

Dengan mengambil napas yang dalam, D.O beranjak dan meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar ini. Dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sebelum pergi. Terakhir kulihat, dia berkata 'sakit' saat sebelum menutup pintu.

Persetan dengannya. Aku ingin sendiri sekarang.

Normal POV

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun menemani Kai di rumah sakit. Kai sedang tidur dan Baekhyun mengganti-ganti channel tv dengan bosan.

Baekhyun mematikan tv dengan kesal dan melirik kearah Kai.

Semalam, dia tidak sengaja melihat tanda kemerahan di pipi kiri D.O, dan tanda itu seperti bekas tamparan. Tidak. Jelas sekali itu bekas tamparan.

Saat D.O membuat makan malam di dorm, bekas tamparan itu terlihat cukup jelas. Tetapi member lain tidak mempermasalahkannya; atau mungkin tidak ingin membahasnya. D.O juga tidak berbicara tentang bekas tamparan itu. jadi Baekhyun juga ikut diam.

Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan pelan. Itu lagu kesukaan Kai, dan dia sengaja menyanyikan lagu itu untuk mengembalikan sedikit demi sedikit ingatan Kai walau dia tahu bahwa amnesia yang diderita Kai adalah amnesia permanen.

EXO tidak bisa dengan Kai yang ingatannya hilang. Mereka merasa bahwa Kai adalah orang asing diantara mereka. Tetapi mereka sayang pada Kai, dan tidak membiarkan Kai keluar EXO begitu saja.

Entah Baekhyun sadar atau tidak, Kai sudah terjaga sejak Baekhyun menyanyi, tetapi Kai berinisiatif mendengarkan lagu itu sampai selesai karena Kai sangat menikmati lagu itu.

"aku tahu kau disana. Masuklah" kata Baekhyun setelah menyanyi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok D.O dengan membawa sebuah tas yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan

"hey" sapa D.O pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum ceria

"hey"

"bagaimana dengan Kai?" tanya D.O menaruh tas belanjaannya dan berdiri di salah satu sisi ranjang

"kau lihat sendiri kan? Dia sedang tidur"

"aku tahu, maksudku, bagiaman keadaannya?"  
"keadaannya membaik, tentu saja" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan

"baguslah, cepat sembuh ya Kai! Semuanya menunggumu di dorm, hehe" kata D.O menepuk kepala Kai lalu mengambil dan menaruh beberapa buah jeruk dan apel diatas meja dari tas belanjaannya

"aku pergi dulu, Baek" D.O berlalu dari ruangan itu dan seketika ruangan itu menjadi sepi

"ugh.."

Baek tersentak dan menoleh ke Kai "ada apa?"

"tidak, apa barusan D.O kemari?" tanya Kai, Baekhyun mengangguk

"dia meninggalkan beberapa buah untukmu" kata Baek beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil sebuah apel. "mau?"

Kai mengangguk pelan.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Kai, mereka berdua tidak melihat secarik kertas yang berada dibawah buah-buahan itu

.

.

.

_Cepat sembuh, Kai._

_._

_._

_._

"sial. Anak itu tetap hidup"

"kau menabraknya dari mana?"

"dari sisi kiri, jadi sewaktu menabrak mobilnya, dia kena benturan cukup keras. Bahkan dia terjepit antara jok dengan setir mobilnya. Tetapi dia selamat. Benar-benar anak ajaib"

"ah sial. Aku sudah berhenti mengirimi terornya, tetapi dia masih selamat. Apa kulanjutkan saja menerornya ya?"

"jangan begitu! Kudengar dia amnesia permanen, jadi jangan mengiriminya terror lagi. Mentalnya akan—"

"tidak mungkin lah! Mungkin hanya satu atau dua kali aku mengiriminya terror dan kemudian aku turun tangan untuk membantainya"

"ah jangan lupa, kita krisis ekonomi. Jadi tidak ada sesuatu untuk dimakan. Jadi, cepatlah bunuh anak itu dan kita akan mendapat keuntungan dengan menjual organ-organ tubuhnya di _black market_! Yeyy!"

"oh kalau urusan makan gampang. Kita cukup untuk membuat sup garam 3 kali sehari. Dengan begitu kita tidak akan kelaparan sebelum membunuh anak itu"

"dan setelahnya kita akan terkena darah tinggi. Ide yang sangat bagus"

"jangan mengejekku, bodoh. Baiklah aku tidak akan mengirimi terornya lagi. Pasti dia tidak akan menganggap serius akan surat yang kukirimi"

"tungu beberapa minggu saja dulu. Pastikan bahwa memorinya sudah kembali sedikit demi sedikit"

"dia itu amnesia permanen, memorinya tidak akan bisa kembali. beberapa minggu? Yeah maka dari itu kau terus cari informasi tentang anak itu, dan juga bocah yang namanya kyungsoo itu. dengan begitu, akan mempercepat aksi kita dan kita akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada sup garam!"

"betul juga ya... Ah aku tidak sabar mencabik-cabik badan si Kai itu!"

.

.

.

Malam harinya, D.O tengah berkutat pada suatu buku yang cukup tebal. Dia menulis sesuatu dengan tulisan yang acak-acakan dan kertas yang hampir seluruhnya basah. Tangannya gemetaran dan sesekali terdengar isakan.

Itu, buku diary nya bersama dengan Kai.

Buku itu hanya dia dan Kai yang tahu. Dia menaruhnya di laci lemari dengan kunci yang mereka berdua pegang. Dan dengan begitu, tidak ada yang bisa membuka laci itu sembarangan.

D.O berhenti menulis dan mengambil sebuah tisu lalu menghapus air matanya. Dia terlihat sangat sakit. Bukan, dia memang sakit.

Kemarin dia ditampar Kai, membuat D.O syok akan perlakuan Kai yang begitu kasar terhadapnya. Sebuah pisau tak kasat mata menusuk dadanya hingga dia kesakitan; dia tidak bisa menahan ini lebih lama. Setiap menatap Kai, rasa sakit itu kembali datang dan selalu membuatnya menangis.

Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini D.O menjadi orang yang sangat gampang menangis.

Dengan kasar, dia menutup buku itu dan membanting dirinya di kasur. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tertidur.

Karena kaca jendela yang tidak tertutup, angin berhembus dan membuka buku itu kembali, ke halaman yang baru saja D.O tulis.

* * *

"—_ingatanmu dan ingatanku bagaikan Neverland. Semua canda tawa kita, semua memori yang kita lakukan bersama, semuanya ada di Neverland. Kembalilah ke Neverland. Aku menunggumu. Dan jika kau tidak ingin kembali ke Neverland, bawalah aku kemanapun kau pergi. Ijinkan aku berjalan bersamamu, di sisimu sampai akhir hayat ini._

_Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Yey ini chapter 8 o/

Di chapter ini aku masih ngeblank, dan yang terakhir itu, yang isi diary itu baru cuplikan diary tersebut. Nanti seiring updatenya ff ini, akan aku perlihatkan isi diary itu yang lengkap '-'a

Isi diary itu aku juga terinspirasi dari lagu Peter Pan. Cuma terinspirasi kok hehe .-.

Nyaa~ sudah dulu ne~~

Mind to review? Kamsahamnida!


	9. That Should be Me

**I'm Sorry I Can't Protect You**

**.**

**.**

**That Should be Me**

**.**

**.**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM JONGIN**

**OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**A Multichapter fic about KaiSoo's Brothership Relationship**

**Genre: Family/Brothership**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini, salju kembali turun. Hari ini adalah hari dimana pertengahan musim dingin. Dan beberapa minggu sebelum natal.

Semua penduduk Seoul memilih untuk berdiam diri di bawah selimut dengan penghangat ruangan. Dan beberapa member EXO, memilih cara ini.

Hari ini, Kai terdiam di kasurnya. Memegang secarik kertas dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

_Cepat sembuh, Kai_

Begitulah isi surat kecil tersebut. Dia tidak tahu siapa yang menaruh kertas itu di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin tahu siapa yang mengirim surat kecil itu, tetapi itu membuatnya kepikiran.

Sepertinya dia mengenali tulisan ini. Dia merasa bahwa dia sering melihat tulisan ini, tetapi kapan? Siapa yang menulis ini?

Sekeras apapun Kai mencoba mengingatnya, dia tidak akan berhasil. Percuma. Ingatannya tidak akan kembali, dan sepertinya dia harus menerima kenyataan itu. dan apa yang dia katakana itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada di hatinya.

Pagi ini dia mau tidak mau sendirian, tidak ada—belum ada yang menemaninya, karena saat tengah malam tadi Baekhyun kembali ke dorm karena ada urusan dan itu membuat Kai sendirian sampai detik ini.

"hei" seseorang menyapa Kai. Dengan itu, membuat Kai tersentak dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Itu D.O, bersama dengan Lay dan Chen

"oh, hey" Kai menyapa mereka dengan sedikit canggung. Setelah melepas jaket dan syal mereka menduduki sofa disana

"mengingat bahwa kau sudah boleh memakan sesuatu seperti ayam goreng, maka ini, aku buatkan kau ayam goreng" D.O mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan dari tas yang dibawanya dan membuka tutup kotak itu

"dimakanlah, masakan D.O enak sekali!" sambung Chen mengancungkan jempolnya, D.O tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya melihat reaksi Chen

"jangan ragu, dimakan saja" kata Lay sedang menonton tv.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai melahap ayam goreng buatan D.O sampai habis tidak tersisa

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kai dipersilahkan pulang. Semua member EXO dengan bahagia menyambut Kai di dorm. Chen, D.O, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjemput Kai.

"hei, dorm itu apa?" Kai bertanya. Infusnya sudah dilepas dan dia terlihat sedikit gemuk. Hanya sedikit.

"dorm itu rumah kita semua" sahut Chen yang sibuk merapihkan barang-barang Kai bersama dengan D.O, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

"sebesar apa rumah kita?" Kai kembali bertanya

Dengan sedikit tersenyum, D.O berbalik dan menatap Kai "kau akan melihatnya, Kai"

Semenjak Kai menampar D.O, hubungan Kai dan D.O terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Hanya terlihat, tetapi jika D.O tidak bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, akan terlihat kalau hubungan mereka sangatlah renggang.

D.O selalu tersenyum saat berbicara dengan Kai, dan tatapan matanya tidak terlihat bahwa dia masih merasakan sakit akibat Kai menamparnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tetapi tentu saja D.O sedikit menjaga jarak kepada Kai, karena dia mengerti Kai yang sekarang tidak suka dengan dirinya, dan dia paling tidak suka tangannya digenggam oleh D.O

Dan dia menerima bahwa..

..Kai tidak menyukai dirinya.

Kai menganggap D.O itu anak aneh yang terlalu banyak tersenyum, entah kenapa Kai merasa tidak nyaman bersama D.O

Dengan tidak nyamannya Kai dengan D.O, Kai berusaha menjauh dari D.O, tetapi tidak bisa. D.O bersikap layaknya seorang teman, walaupun itu benar.

Tetapi Kai tidak menyukai D.O yang selalu berpura-pura. Dia benci pura-pura, dan itu dibuktikan bahwa dia mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Semuanya.

"begitu, aku akan—"

"kau satu kamar dengan D.O, hehe" Baekhyun memotong kalimat Kai. Dengan menghembuskan napas yang panjang, Kai mengangguk.

Sesampainya di dorm, Kai disambut hangat oleh member EXO yang lain. Tidak pesta atau apapun. Mereka tidak menyukai sesuatu yang seperti itu. Cukup Kai keluar dari rumah sakit—atau kalau bias ingatannya kembali—itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Saat D.O dan Chen—Chen ingin membantu D.O memapihkan kamar D.O dan Kai, Chen tidak mengizinkan member lain untuk membantu mereka berdua, entah apa alasannya—membereskan kamar Kai, Chen menghentikan langkahnya saat D.O membuka laci lemarinya

"apa itu?" tanya Chen melihat ke buku diary milik D.O dan Kai

"ah—ini.." D.O mengambil buku itu. dia tersenyum lirih saat melihat buku diary nya. "ini, buku diary milikku dan Kai" lanjutnya

Dengan rasa penasaran, Chen menaruh barang bawaannya sembarangan dan berdiri di belakang D.O—melihat diary D.O dan Kai dengan sedikit memiringkan sepalanya—dan berkata "aku baru mengetahuinya"

"dulu, sewaktu aku kecil, jika ada waktu luang, aku dan Kai mengisi buku harian ini" D.O mulai membuka sampul bukunya dan terlihat 2 paragraf tulisan khas anak kelas 1 sd. Entah mengapa dengan gampang dia bercerita tentang buku harian itu, tangannya tidak bisa berhenti membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku itu. Padahal, ia dan Kai berusaha mengunci rapat mulut mereka tentang keberadaan dan isi buku diary tersebut.

"sampai kami sudah menjadi bagian EXO pun, aku dan Kai selalu menceritakan kejadian atau isi hati kita di buku ini"

Lembaran demi lembaran pun dibuka oleh D.O. tulisan yang semula acak-acakan, terlihat mulai rapih. Tanggal yang tertera di sudut halaman-pun menjadi bukti bahwa buku diary itu selalu mereka isi dengan cerita yang berbeda, dengan mencurahkan isi hati yang berbeda.

"sampai Kai terlibat kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang membuat dirinya amnesia sekarang, aku tetap menulis buku harian ini. Kebanyakan aku yang mengisinya" D.O menjeda kalimat selanjutnya. Kemudian, dia tertawa ringan.

"aku bahkan menulis setiap pergerakan Kai. Bahkan dia bernapas pun aku tulis saat aku masih kecil"

Kedua sudut bibir Chen terangkat melihat tulisan cakar ayam D.O yang menuliskan '_baru kusadari, ternyata kai juga bernafas'_

Dulu, D.O belum mengenal EYD dan juga penggunaan huruf kapital, jadi dia menulis buku harian ini dengan acak-acakan, tetapi bisa dimengerti

"kau begitu menyayangi Kai" bisik Chen, D.O mengangguk pelan "ya, aku sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan kalau saja dia membenciku, aku tidak akan membenci dia" _aku sudah mengetahui bahwa Kai sudah membenciku._

"aku juga melihat dia, bahwa dia sangat nyaman dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi itu tidak masalah, aku tetap menyayanginya" _walaupun ini terasa sangat sakit. Dan aku terlalu lelah berpura-pura_

"aku, ingin bertanya sesuatu" Chen menjawab, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah terdiam 5 detik

PLUK

Telapak tangan Chen menangkup pipi kiri D.O.

D.O terperanjat kaget saat Chen tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya

"disini" bisik Chen "beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihat bekas tamparan disini"

Mata D.O membulat—kaget—saat mendengar kalimat Chen. Apa benar Chen melihatnya? Apa semua member EXO juga melihatnya?

Dengan hati-hati, D.O menjawab "lalu?"

"katakan padaku. Siapa yang menamparmu" jawab Chen dengan serius. Merasa Chen berbicara serius, D.O menghela napasnya membuat Chen menautkan alisnya

"itu—itu tanganku, kemarin ada nyamuk di—"

"bohong" Chen memotong kalimat D.O "Kai, bukan?"

D.O terdiam. Ya. Memang. Memang Kai yang menamparnya. Tetapi dia takut. Dia takut mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan Kai dijauhi oleh member EXO lainnya. Dia sangat takut hal itu terjadi.

"tidak usah ditutupi. Aku mengetahuinya" Chen tersenyum lembut dan menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi D.O "beberapa hari yang lalu, kami keluar dari kamar Kai dan langsung pergi makan. Tetapi…"

Chen menghela napasnya "tetapi aku ke toilet dulu. Dan saat ingin menyusul member lainnya, otomatis aku melewati kamar Kai. Dan disitulah, aku melihat Kai menamparmu. Jendela yang sama sekali tidak tertutup memberikan akses bagi siapapun untuk melihat kejadian itu. tetapi syukurlah, hanya ada aku disana"

D.O menunduk dan matanya tampak sayu, wajahnya memerah menahan malu

"saat kau keluar, aku bersembunyi dibalik tumbuhan yang tumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari aku. Setelah melihatmu pergi kearah berlawanan dari tempatku berada, aku langsung memasuki kamar Kai dan menelepon Duizhang bahwa aku tidak bisa ikut makan siang"

"jangan menutupinya, semua member EXO mengetahui perihal bekas tamparan itu di pipimu. Tetapi aku tidak memberitahu mereka tentang Kai yang menamparmu" Chen mengangkat barang bawaannya yang sempat ditaruh di lantai, dan menatanya di sebuah meja.

"ah—kumohon, jangan jauhi Kai" gumam D.O tetapi terdengar oleh Chen. Chen menggeleng cepat "tidak lah, aku tidak mungkin menjauhi adikku sendiri"

"cepatlah, kita harus menyelesaikan membereskan kamarmu. Aku akan membantumu, oh maksudku, semua member EXO akan berusaha mengembalikan ingatan Kai"

.

.

.

D.O keluar dari kamarnya setelah membereskan kamarnya. Chen keluar terlebih dahulu karena dia sudah bersin-bersin akibat debu yang dihirupnya

"hei hyung" Sehun menyapa D.O. dia menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang bermain video game bersama Luhan. Bisa ditebak tadi Sehun memanggilnya dengan mata yang masih tertuju ke televisi

"sudah malam, apa kalian tidak lelah bermain terus?" kata D.O menduduki dirinya disebelah Sehun dan mengambil bubble tea milik Sehun "cokelat. Rasanya enak" komentar D.O

Melihat D.O mengambil bubble tea miliknya, Sehun mem_pause_ game nya secara sepihak dan berusaha merebut kembali bubble tea miliknya "hei itu minumku! Kembalikan!"

Dengan santai, D.O menjauhkan bubble tea Sehun dan sedikit menyeringai "oh ayolah Hunnie, lanjutkan saja bermain dengan Luhan"

Dengan perasaan yang sama dengan Sehun—jengkel—Luhan menekan tombol _Resume_ pada game nya dan membuat game itu kembali dilanjutkan

"hei Luhan! Jangan memulainya!" teriak Sehun berlari mengambil stick game nya dan melanjutkan game itu. di peta yang tertera disana, Sehun tertinggal jauh oleh Luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab, hanya menyeringai kemenangan

Setelah melewati garis finish, terdengar suara

'YOU LOSE'

Yang jelas-jelas tertuju untuk Sehun. Dengan kemenangan ini, Luhan memeluk D.O dengan erat "aku menang! Terima kasih D.O!"

Disaat yang bersamaan, D.O melihat pintu kamar BaekYeol terbuka. Kai keluar dari kamar BaekYeol sembari menggandeng Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan tiga anak manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki di livingroom dorm yang sedang bermain video game.

Terlihat jelas bahwa Kai sangat nyaman dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

_Seharusnya, Kai yang menggandeng aku, bukan Baekhyun._

_Seharusnya aku mengerti perasaan Kai terhadapku_

_Aku—aku bisa menerimanya, tetapi hanya sebatas pura-pura_

_Dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasa iri kepada Baekhyun…_

_Kau tau, aku merindukanmu Kai…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	10. It's Nightmare

**I'm Sorry I Can't Protect You**

**.**

**.**

**It's Nightmare**

**.**

**.**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM JONGIN**

**OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**A Multichapter fic about KaiSoo's Brothership Relationship**

**Genre: Family/Brothership**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

D.O membalas pelukan Luhan dan ikut tertawa bersama Luhan. Sehun yang kalah oleh Luhan hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan menyeruput bubble tea nya sampai habis tak bersisa. Pasangan D.O-Luhan tidak kunjung melepas pelukannya sampai Sehun selesai meminum bubble tea miliknya.

"hei hyung-hyung sekalian" Sehun menginterupsi. Membuat D.O melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar kepada Sehun "ada apa adik manis?"

Lagi, Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat D.O menggoda Sehun. Dengan kesal, Sehun melempari Luhan dengan gelas plastik bekas bubble tea nya tadi. "apanya yang lucu?! Kau menertawakanku?!" teriak Sehun

"bisa jadi" Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memulai game sendirian.

Livingroom menjadi sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara-suara khas video game dari televisi, tempat Luhan bermain video game

Dengan santai, D.O beranjak dan mendapati Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang bercanda bersama Kai di meja makan dorm.

D.O menghela napas panjang dan memasuki kamarnya. Dia lelah setelah merapihkan kamarnya bersama Chen dan dia ingin mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan tidur di kasur empuknya

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, D.O mematikan lampu dan menghidupkan lampu tidur yang berada di antara kasur D.O dan Kai.

Dia melirik jam kecil disana; pukul 11.23 PM KST.

Cukup lama juga dia merapihkan kamarnya dan bercengkerama dengan HunHan tadi. Dengan perlahan, dia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur dan menarik selimutnya sebatas pinggangnya lalu mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

.

D.O memutar badannya menghadap arah yang berlawanan pada posisi sebelumnya. diliriknya jam yang menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Dia mendesah pelan, karena tidak mungkin dia bangun dan membangunkan member lainnya. Yang ada dia akan ditendang.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju punggung Kai yang hanya terbalut kaus putih yang tipis. Punggungnya naik-turun beraturan, terlihat sangat jelas bahwa dia sudah tidak terjaga. Lagi, D.O mendesah pelan. Ditatapnya punggung Kai dengan seksama. D.O menyibak selimutnya dan membuka laci meja di sampingnya dengan perlahan, menunjukkan sebuah kunci lemari disana.

Dia mengambilnya dan terkejut melihat nama yang sengaja ditempel dengan selotip disana. Kai. Itulah yang tertera disana, bukan D.O.

Jika itu milik Kai, lalu milik D.O kemana?

Panik. D.O mulai panik. Dengan tergesa-gesa, dia membuka pintu lemari dan memasukkan kunci laci lemari dalam lubang yang memang disediakan untuk mengunci laci.

D.O tersenyum lega saat diary itu masih dalam keadaan seperti sebelumnya, menandakan bahwa tidak ada orang yang mengambilnya. Setelah memastikan diary tersebut aman, D.O mengunci laci itu dan menutup pintu lemari. Kunci milik Kai, dia teruh kembali di laci meja tidurnya.

"Kai…" ujar D.O lirih

D.O terdiam beberapa saat. Dan menghela napasnya.

Disisi lain, Kai sebenarnya masih terjaga. Dia mendengar apa yang terjadi, tetapi dia tidak ada niat untuk bergerak. dia ingin terlihat tidur oleh D.O

Kai mendengar D.O menarik selimutnya dan bergerak entah kemana. Setelah dirasanya D.O sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya, Kai membuka kepalan ringan tangannya yang berada di sebelahnya—yang berada di bantal—dan melirik sesuatu yang digenggamnya sedari tadi. Dia mendesah pelan lalu menggenggam kembali benda itu. beberapa detik kemudian, Kai benar-benar tertidur

Paginya, D.O bagun kesiangan. Dia bangun pukul 8 lebih dan seharusnya dia bangun pukul 6. Dia melirik ke kasur Kai. Kosong. Setelah mengumpulkan nyawa, D.O beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Suara percikan air terdengar, cukup lama. Terkadang sedikit asap keluar melalui celah-celah pintu menandakan bahwa D.O mandi dengan air hangat.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, D.O keluar kamar mandi dan mengganti piyama nya dengan baju rumahan. Cukup kaus abu-abu polos dan celana dibawah lutut.

"lho?" D.O terheran melihat suasana dorm yang sunyi. Hanya ada Kris, Suho, Chanyeol dan Luhan yang terlihat. Yang lain…. Mungkin sedang mencari udara segar

"mana yang lainnya?" D.O bertanya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjawab "mereka sedang shopping. Aku heran jam segini mereka berangkat shopping"

D.O terkekeh pelan saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ya memang, mana ada orang yang pergi shopping pada pukul 8 pagi seperti ini? Yang ada mereka melihat toko-toko yang belum dibuka.

"ah, begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan yeol?" D.O menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menonton tv dengan bosan.

"entahlah, berita ini membahas tentang pembantaian lagi" kata Chanyeol. Berita itu membuat D.O penasaran, dan ikut menontonnya.

"kau tahu, katanya Kai juga diincar sebagai korban pembantaian itu. entah benar atau tidak" kalimat Chanyeol sukses membuat D.O membulatkan matanya dan menoleh ke Chanyeol "apa?"

"kau pasti mengerti maksudku"

D.O terdiam. Dia sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan yang sebenarnya. Tetapi lidahnya kelu dan selain itu, hatinya menolak untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"benarkah? Mungkin mereka hanya membual" D.O tertawa ringan, diikuti Chanyeol "ya, bisa jadi. Atau hanya ingin mencari sensasi" tambah Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua kembali menonton tv, tanpa ada rasa khawatir akan apa yang dikatakan presenter tadi. Tetapi itu semua, adalah kenyataan. Bahwa Kai menjadi incaran pembantai sebagai korban. Tetapi entah kapan waktu itu akan datang.

.

.

.

D.O sudah berada di kamarnya, berbaring di kasurnya tanpa mengganti piyama terlebih dahulu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kai bersama member lainnya sudah pulang. Dan sedetik tepat dia berpikir begitu, terdengar pintu dorm terbuka dan suasana diluar langsung terdengar sangat ramai. Mereka baru pulang, dan D.O tidak berinisiatif untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Dia memilih untuk tetap berdiam diri di kasurnya, menggenggam sebuah amplop cokelat yang tertuju untuk Kai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana diluar menjadi hening dan pintu kamar terbuka, menunjukkan Kai yang memasuki kamar perlahan sembari menenteng jaket tebalnya.

"Kai" D.O memanggil Kai saat Kai sudah menarik selimutnya, dan membelakangi dirinya. Kai menjawab dengan mengerang pelan.

"ini, ada surat untukmu" D.O menaruh amplop itu di meja. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Kai berbalik menatap D.O dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya

"dari?" tanya Kai. D.O mengangkat bahunya dan kembali merebahkan dirinya membelakangi Kai "aku tidak ingin membacanya. Mungkin saja itu privasi" jawab D.O menutup matanya membiarkan Kai membaca suratnya.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Kai beranjak dan mencolek bahu D.O

"ini siapa?" tanya Kai lagi, membuat D.O membuka matanya dan mengubah posisinya bersandar pada kepala ranjang

"dia tidak mencantumkan namanya?" D.O bertanya balik, dan melihat Kai menggeleng pelan. Kai memberikan D.O suratnya mengisyaratkan untuk membacanya.

D.O mengambil surat itu dan matanya melebar melihat tulisan itu. persis seperti surat yang dikirim untuk Kai beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"ada apa?" Kai bertanya saat melihat ekspresi D.O

"bukan apa-apa. Biarkan aku membacanya" D.O mulai membaca surat itu

* * *

_**To: Kim Jongin**_

_**From: -**_

_**Hei bocah, apa kabarmu? Apa kau mengingat siapa aku?**_

_**Ah, bahkan kau belum mengetahui siapa aku haha**_

_**Semoga ingatanmu kembali ya, walaupun itu mustahil sih**_

_**Tetapi aku yakin. Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon percaya akan keajaiban**_

_**Aku pun juga.**_

_**Aku berharap kau datang ke kamar nomor 666, cukup mengetuk pintunya saja****—**_

* * *

SRAK

D.O sudah meremas surat itu sebelum dia menyelesaikan membaca surat itu. melihat itu, Kai semakin bingung "hei, ada apa?"

"bukan apa-apa" jawab D.O dengan memasang senyum lebarnya

"itu hanya sasaeng" lanjutnya, menirukan kalimat Kai saat pertama kali menerima surat itu. Kai mengangguk, pertanda mengerti apa yang dikatakan D.O barusan. Dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan mulai tidur dengan posisi menghadap D.O.

D.O menghela napasnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

D.O terbangun saat seseorang menarik kakinya. Dia melihat seseorang menarik kakinya dengan kencang. Berpakaian serba hitam, bahkan dia pun memakai topeng hitam.

"kembalikan kakakku…" orang itu bergumam, D.O yang merasa nyawanya sudah terbang setengah pun mengangkat alisnya. Apa maksud orang ini? Apa hubungannya denganku? Tanya D.O dalam hati.

"lepaska—"

"kembalikan. Kembalikan!" kalimat D.O terpotong saat orang itu berteriak dan menariknya dengan keras sampai jatuh ke lantai—

"HAH—!" D.O mengambil napas dengan sangat kasar dan membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Walaupun udara dingin, keringat terlihat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

D.O perlahan membuang napasnya dengan perlahan, mengetahui itu hanya mimpi. Buruk. Ya, mimpi buruk.

Dia melirik ke jendela yang tirainya setengah terbuka. Salju kembali turun. Pantas saja mala mini udara terasa sangat dingin.

"mimpi apa itu?" gumam D.O. selimutnya sudah berada dibawah lututnya. Dia mengubah posisinya mejadi duduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"ada apa denganmu?" kata seseorang di ambang pintu. D.O menutup kedua matanya dan menghela napasnya pelan "aku… bermimpi buruk, hyung"

Suho tersenyum dengan lembut dan duduk di tepi kasur dan mengusap punggung D.O dengan lembut

"ibuku selalu begini jika aku mimpi buruk" katanya masih menyunggingkan senyum malaikat-nya "apa yang kau mimpikan?"

D.O tersenyum pelan dan berkata "begini hyung. Aku bermimpi ada orang bertubuh tegap menarik kakiku saat tidur—"

Suho masih terdiam, menunggu D.O melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"lalu dia berteriak 'kembalikan kakakku! Kembalikan kembalikan!' dan dia menarikku hingga aku terjatuh. Saat itu aku terbangun" D.O melirik Suho dengan tatapan bertanya

"aku tidak tau siapa orang yang menarikku. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Bahkan memakai topeng hitam"

"mungkin saja ada orang yang merindukan kakak orang itu? atau mungkin kakak orang itu anggota keluargamu.." kata Suho masih mengusap punggung D.O "lupakan saja, mungkin kau terlalu banyak pikiran. Ayo keluar, sudah pagi" lanjut Suho menarik D.O untuk keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Itu hanya mimpi biasa. Ya, itu mimpi biasa. Tetapi tidak bagi D.O. mimpi it uterus terngiang di benaknya. Bahkan dia sampai menyentuh wajan panas karena terlalu memikirkan mimpi itu. siapakah orang itu? apa itu kakeknya? Ayahnya? Atau…pembantai itu? atau yang lebih parah….Kris?! oh tidak mungkin itu Kris. Kris tidak mungkin sejahat itu—tetapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Mungkin saja kan?

Tetapi suara orang itu berbeda dengan Kris. Badannya pun sedikit lebih gemuk dari Kris. Tangannya tidak se kekar itu, dan Kris tidak mungkin sekuat itu menariknya—tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Do Kyungsoo, kau melupakan bahwa Kris mantan pemain sepak bola dan basket.

_Kenapa aku berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang Kris?_

Alunan piano membuyarkan lamunan D.O. dia sudah menebak, pasti Lay bermain piano di livingroom dorm. Biasanya, disaat senggang seperti ini Lay selalu memainkan piano di dorm. Terkadang juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Atau yang hanya bermain asal-asalan….Kai. Kai selalu mencairkan suasana dengan memainkan piano ala kadarnya, terkadang ia menekan tuts piano dengan sangat sembarangan. Dan itu membuat semua member EXO tertawa terbahak-bahak, lain halnya dengan Lay, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang akan mengusirnya dari kursi piano saat mendengar bermain piano dengan sembarangan. Tentu saja mereka hanya bercanda.

Kali ini Lay memainkan My Lady, lagu kesukaan Kai. Suasana dorm hening sesaat. Hanya terdengar suara letupan minyak dari wajan di dapur dorm. D.O mendapati beberapa member melirik ke Kai, dimana dia sedang duduk di livingroom mendengarkan Lay memainkan piano.

_Apakah dengan mendengar ini, Kai akan kembali ingatannya?_

"baek, ini lagu apa?" Kai berbisik pada Baekhyun di sebelahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar, masih memakan kue bolu yang tersaji di meja.

"kau tidak ingat lagu ini?" bisik Baekhyun. Kai menggeleng pelan dan mengangkat kedua alisnya "aku pernah mendengar lagu ini. Aku merasa sangat familiar dengan lagu ini" Kai berkata dengan keras, seluruh member menoleh ke Kai.

"_hyung, apa impianmu?" Kai kecil bertanya pada D.O kecil saat mereka sedang berada di padang rumput tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. D.O mendesah pelan lalu menatap langit senja. Tidak ada awan di langit sana, membuat pemandangan matahari tenggelam sangatlah indah, ditambah dengan munculnya beberapa bintang._

"_impianku, bertemu orang tuaku" jawabnya dengan enteng. Se-enteng apapun nada yang D.O keluarkan, tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam dalam nada berbicaranya._

_Kai tersenyum dengan lembut, dan menunjuk sebuah bintang di langit "lihat"_

_D.O melihat ke arah Kai menunjuk dengan telunjuknya "biarpun kau tidak bisa melihat orang tuamu, mereka melihat hyung duduk disini bersamaku" D.O mengerutkan keningnya_

"_itu Ayahnya hyung, kau bisa melihat bintang yang itu?" Kai bertanya, menatap D.O dan beberapa detik kemudian D.O mengangguk pelan dan kembali menatap bintang itu_

"_aku yakin ayah hyung sedang tersenyum melihat hyung!" lanjut Kai semakin melebarkan senyumnya _

"_dan bintang yang bersinar lebih terang itu adalah Ibunya hyung" Kai menunjuk bintang yang bersinar lebih terang. "mengapa harus ibu yang bersinar lebih terang?" tanya D.O_

_Kai masih tersenyum "karena ibu yang sudah melahirkan kita. Dia bahkan mengandung kita selama 9 bulan" dia masih menunjuk bintang itu _

"_ibunya hyung juga pasti tersenyum melihat hyung disini" Kai merendahkan volume suaranya. Dan mereka terdiam. _

_Kai menarik kembali tangannya dan memeluk kedua lututnya._

_Mereka berdua tidak membuka suara, yang terdengar hanyalah angin yang berhembus pelan membuat rambut kedua bocah itu bergoyang pelan_

"_apakah mereka sayang padaku?" D.O berbisik, memeluk kedua lututnya semakin erat. Kai menoleh dan menatap D.O masih dengan senyumannya_

"_tentu saja hyung! Orang tua hyung sangat menyayangi hyung!"_

"_darimana kau tahu?"_

_Kai menepuk pundak D.O "orang tua selalu menyayangi anaknya"_

_Kalimat itu membuat D.O terdiam. Matanya sedikit melebarmendengar kalimat Kai. Dan kali ini angin berhembus cukup kencang._

Serpihan memori itu kembali membayangi D.O. dia tersenyum pelan dan kembali melihat Kai. Namja itu sedang bermain bersama Baekhyun. Sesekali Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak, _apa yang mereka mainkan?_

Keesokan harinya, D.O bangun lebih awal; pukul 5 pagi. Dia tidak bermimpi apa-apa. Dia menghela napas lega dan membuka pintu kamar.

Saat dia membuka pintu kamar, dia menemukan orang yang berada di mimpinya kemarin, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan tegap dengan berpakaian serba hitam, berdiri di depan pintunya.

D.O membulatkan matanya saat orang itu mencekiknya dengan keras, dia merasa kakinya sudah tidak memapaki lantai

"argh—lepaskan" D.O berteriak berusaha melepas tangan kekar orang itu, tetapi dia kalah kuat darinya

"kembalikan kakakku!" dengan geram, orang itu mengeluarkan katana dan jika di slow motion, topeng orang itu sedikit robek di bagian pipi kirinya tetapi D.O tidak menyadari itu.

"apa yang kau—ergh" D.O meringis saat tangan orang itu mencekik D.O dengan sangat keras

D.O merasa pandangannya kabur dan napasnya memburu. _Ini akhir hayatku_.

Dan mungkin kalimat itu benar. Orang itu langsung menusuk dada kiri D.O dengan katanya dengan sangat keras membuat darah terciprat kemana-mana—

"ARGHHHHH!" D.O berteriak menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar dan dengan spontan, dia terduduk. Napasnya memburu, dan juga keringat. Walaupun ini musim dingin.

Dia menoleh menemukan Kai terduduk di tepi ranjangnya dan terlihat sangat kaget. Rahangnya seperti ingin terbang dan mata yang hampir membulat dengan sempurnya.

"ada apa?" Kai bertanya setelah berusaha bersikap biasa walau dia tahu dia terlihat seperti orang dungu tadi.

D.O tersenyum dan mendengar pintu dibuka dengan kasar, menampakkan Suho, Kris, dan Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga terlihat khawatir.

"ada apa? Siapa yang berteriak tadi?" Kris bertanya dan menatap Kai-D.O bergantian.

"hey siapa yang berteriak?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Dia sudah menduga bahwa D.O yang berteriak karena melihat napas D.O yang memburu

Suho memasuki kamar KaiSoo diikuti Kris dan Baekhyun lalu mengusap punggung D.O

"kau bermimpi itu lagi?" Suho bertanya setelah menduduki tepi kasur D.O.

D.O menjawab dengan anggukan

"kau bermimpi apa?" celetuk Baekhyun menepuk pucuk kepala D.O

"mimpi buruk. Sudahlah lebih baik kita keluar" balas Kris menarik Baekhyun keluar. Baekhyun terpaksa mengikuti Kris.

Setelah pintu kamar ditutup, D.O membuka suara. Tidak hanya Suho, Kai pun juga ikut mendengar mimpi D.O

.

.

.

"...begitu?" Suho bertanya setelah mendengar mimpi D.O

"bukan mimpi biasa itu hyung, mengapa dia ada di mimpiku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenaln—"

"mungkin saja itu anggota keluargamu!" Kai memotong kalimat D.O dengan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sedikit lantang. Suho beranjak dan menepuk kepala Kai dengan pelan "mungkin. Tidurlah, ini masih tengah malam"

Suho keluar kamar KaiSoo dan beberapa saat kemudian, D.O memutuskan untuk kembali tidur

Berbeda dengan D.O, Kai tidak beranjak tidur. Dia masih terduduk di tepi kasurnya, melihat D.O yang tertidur

"hei" Kai berbisik, wajahnya terlihat sedih

"ada apa denganmu?" bisik Kai lagi. D.O tidak merespon, dengkuran halus D.O terdengar sesaat setelah Kai berbicara.

Kai merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kunci. Kunci laci dalam lemari mereka. Tetapi di kunci itu tertulis nama 'D.O'. jelas sekali itu milik D.O

Kai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menuju satu-satunya lemari di kamar mereka. Dengan perlahan, dia membuka kedua pintu lemari dan membuka laci kecilnya.

Kai tertegun melihat isi laci itu. Hanya ada sebuah diary yang cukup tebal. Dengan ragu, dia mengambil diary itu. Napasnya tercekat saat membaca nama yang tertera di sampul buku tersebut.

* * *

_**Kai**_

_**(Kim Jongin)**_

_**D.O**_

_**(Do Kyungsoo)**_

* * *

Siapa itu Kim Jongin? Siapa itu Do Kyungsoo? Pikirnya dalam hati.

Matanya melebar. Badannya gemetaran dan dia langsung mendekap buku itu.

Dia kembali menutup laci itu, menguncinya, dan menutup pintu lemari.

Buku diary itu dia taruh di salah satu ruangan di tas ranselnya bersama dengan kunci milik D.O.

Lampu kamar KaiSoo padam meninggalkan dua anak adam yang sudah terlelap di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, D.O masih saja bermimpi buruk. Terkadang dia pindah ke kamar Suho atau memainkan video game di livingroom dorm saat tengah malam. Dia tidak bisa tidur setelah bermimpi buruk.

Dia pun takut untuk tidur.

Pagi ini, D.O kembali ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak sadar, alias dia tertidur saat bermain video game oleh Luhan. Dia masih memegang stik game dan game dalam keadaan _pause._ Dengan hati-hati, Luhan membangunkannya

"hei, bangun.." bisik Luhan mencolek pundak D.O

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	11. I Love You

**I'm Sorry I Can't Protect You**

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**.**

**.**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM JONGIN**

**OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**A Multichapter fic about KaiSoo's Brothership Relationship**

**Genre: Family/Brothership**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

D.O melihat sosok berjubah hitam itu di depannya. Orang itu membelakanginya. Dengan berbekal keberanian, D.O berjalan perlahan dan perlahan sampai dia berada tepat di belakang sosok berjubah hitam itu.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, sosok itu tidak mencoba untuk membunuh D.O. dia tetap diam walaupun suara derap kaki D.O terdengar di ruangan yang serba putih dan yang ujungnya tidak terlihat itu.

D.O terkesiap saat sosok itu melepas jubah hitamnya perlahan dan terlihat sosok itu bertubuh kecil dan rambut panjang sepanjang pinggangnya.

Yang membuat tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap adalah kostum hitam mengerikan—bagi D.O—

"kamu datang juga"

D.O terlihat terkejut. Dia tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, dia masih berdiri disana. Merasa penasaran dengan wanita di depannya ini dan tanpa berpikir panjang, dia berkata "siapa kamu? Kamu yang mencoba bunuh aku?"

"….. AHAHAHAHAHA!" si wanita tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai suaranya menggema di ruangan yang serba putih itu. dan menyebabkan D.O mengerutkan keningnya

_Orang yang aneh._

Setelah berusaha menghentikan tawa-nya, wanita itu berbalik dan menatap D.O sembari tersenyum lebar.

"apa kamu tidak mengenalku?" tanyanya. Suaranya yang sedikit cempreng membuat wanita itu terkesan sangat ceria. Wanita ini juga sudah terlihat seperti wanita yang sudah menikah. Dan wanita itu dengan D.O memiliki banyak persamaan fisik.

Mata bulat, kulit seputih susu, hidung mancung, rahangnya, bibir yang sedikit tebal dan rambut hitam kecoklatan.

Tetapi, wanita ini mempunyai lesung pipi saat dia tersenyum.

"tidak" D.O menjawab dengan polosnya membuat wanita itu terkekeh pelan.

"sebenarnya…" dia menjeda kalimatnya, memasang pose berpikir

"namaku Hwang Yoo Ra!" lanjutnya menjetikkan jarinya.

"Hwang… Yoo Ra? Siapa i—" kalimat D.O terpotong oleh wanita bernama Yoo Ra itu

"ne! ne! tetapi aku menikah dengan pria bernama Do Kyungsang, jadi namaku Do Yoo Ra! Hehe"

_Do? Itu margaku 'kan? _

_._

_._

_Dia— astaga!_

Wajah D.O memerah, dan matanya yang mengabur akibat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya

"Do Kyungsang… Do Yoo Ra… lalu, apa kalian mempunyai anak?" D.O menjawab, memastikan sesuatu.

Yoo Ra terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dan sedikit menunduk. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan D.O, dia malah memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"punya" D.O terdiam, menunggu Yoo Ra melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Yoo Ra mengangkat kepalanya menatap D.O lalu melepas pelukan kepada dirinya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian, dia tersenyum cerah. Sorot matanya menandakan kerinduan yang teramat sangat.

D.O sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

"tetapi, dia melihatku dan Kyungsang hanya dua bulan dan setelah itu, aku dan Kyungsang dibunuh" nada bicaranya pelan, matanya sayu, dan alisnya bertautan.

D.O tertegun. Malang sekali nasib orangtua maupun anaknya.

Seperti nasibnya sewaktu kecil. Dia baru lahir dan saat berumur dua bulan, orang tuanya meninggal.

Dan dia yakin—

.

"namanya..

.

—wanita di depannya ini

.

.

.

…Do Kyungsoo"

.

—**Ibunya**

D.O tersenyum sangat sangat lebar. Matanya menyipit karena senyumnya yang sangat lebar. Air mata membasahi pipinya dan menetes seiring banyaknya air mata yang keluar

"eomma—aku yakin ini eomma" bisik D.O saat memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Ibunya mengangguk pelan, meyakinkan bahwa D.O adalah anak kandungnya.

"maafkan aku meninggalkanmu sendirian bersama kakak sepupumu" jawabnya dengan lembut sembari mengusap kepala D.O

"maafkan eomma karena kemarin hampir membunuhmu. Aku tidak ingin kakak sepupumu dibunuh oleh pembantai itu. aku tau, aku sangat tau kalau kakak sepupumu yang membantai kami. Tetapi aku tidak marah. Sungguh. Yang terpenting dia menjagamu dengan sangat baik saja sudah cukup. Melihatmu tersenyum saja sudah cukup. Melihatmu tertawa bersama Kai saja sudah cukup" lanjutnya mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

DEG

_**.**_

Ada satu kalimat yang membuat D.O tercengang.

_Aku tau, aku sangat tau kalau kakak sepupumu yang membantai kami._

_._

_Apa benar? _

Jadi selama ini, dia di asuh oleh orang yang membunuh orang tuanya?

Lalu kakak sepupunya dibunuh oleh siapa?

Seakan mendengar pertanyaan batin D.O, ibunya kembali berkata "kakak sepupumu, dibunuh oleh paman Kai. Paman Kai itu penderita skizofrenia tingkat 7. Aku mengetahuinya dari sini, aku mengetahuinya setelah aku berada di alam ini. Dan dia pembantai ulung saat ini. Dia berencana membunuh Kai juga"

Jadi begitu? Jadi pembantai itu adalah paman Kai? Dan apa yang harus D.O lakukan sekarang? Haruskah dia marah? Tetapi marah kepada siapa? Kakak sepupunya sudah meninggal, orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Dan dia hanya bisa diam.

"dia ber-delusi bahwa dunia ini miliknya sendiri. Konyol bukan?" D.O tertawa pelan. ya. Mana mungkin seseorang memiliki bumi ini? Berapa banyak orang yang harus dia bunuh?

"aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan eomma. Dengan appa" D.O melepas pelukannya

"aku juga. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu. Tetapi tidak sekarang" jawab ibunya mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya; tersenyum. Melihat ibunya tersenyum, tidak sadar D.O juga ikut tersenyum.

Cantik. Sangat cantik.

D.O sangat bersyukur mempunyai ibu yang—terlalu—ceria. Dan cantik. Kurang lebih seperti Uzumaki Kushina, ibunya Naruto. Tetapi itu hanya anime. Dan ini dunia nyata. Dunia yang harus D.O jalani. Jalani apapun yang dihadapinya.

_Walaupun yang dihadapinya saat ini adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit. Batinnya sakit._

"ah—sudah waktunya aku pergi! Annyeong yeobo-ya! Aku menunggumu disini!" Yoo Ra merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Matanya pun terlihat menyipit. Perlahan, sosok Yoo Ra menghilang. D.O tidak bisa menahannya. Tubuhnya kaku. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menangis bahagia. Menangis karena impiannya telah tercapai—walau belum sepenuhnya tercapai—

.

.

.

"hei, bangun.." seseorang mencolek pundaknya. Dengan perlahan D.O membuka matanya. Di depannya, Luhan berdiri dengan sedikit membungkuk untuk membangunkannya.

"itu—mimpi?" D.O bergumam saat dia melihat keadaan sekitar "mimpi apa kau?" celetuk Luhan, membuat D.O menatapnya dengan bingung.

"bukan apa-apa. Nah sekarang aku akan membuat sarapan"

"tunggu, persediaan bahan makanan kita habis. Kita makan diluar saja" Luhan menyarankan. "…baiklah, 30 menit lagi"

.

.

Sementara itu, di kamar KaiSoo, Kai sudah terjaga. Dia hanya membuka matanya tetapi tidak bergerak dari posisi tidurnya. Tidak melakukan apapun, memang itu yang diinginkannya. Dia ingin menunggu malam tiba dan duduk di pinggir kolam air hangat dibawah.

Tangannya bergerak ke meja kayu yang terletak di antara kasurnya dengan D.O. mengambil sebuah kalender disana dan mencari tanggal hari ini.

_24 Desember_

Ah, akhirnya besok natal. Ingin rasanya Kai memberi D.O sesuatu. Tetapi apa? Mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan, dia dapat menemukan sesuatu untuk D.O. tetapi—apa yang terjadi dengan Kai? Bukankah ia membenci D.O?

Kai merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi kasur dan melirik ke kasur D.O. Kosong. Entahlah, Kai merasa ingin memeluk D.O erat-erat. Dia ingin berada di sisi D.O. dia tidak ingin kehilangan D.O. dia merasa ingin melindungi D.O. kapanpun, dimanapun.

"_Aku berjanji, aku akan melindungi hyung!" Kai kecil berteriak kepada D.O yang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon rindang_

Serpihan memori itu muncul di benaknya membuat Kai tertawa pelan. dia sudah menebak, itu pasti masa kecilnya dengan D.O

Kai beranjak dari kasurnya. Dia berjalan dengan malas ke livingroom dorm. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin beranjak dari kasurnya. Mengingat salju turun cukup lebat diluar sana, membuat udara juga semakin dingin.

Kai terdiam di depan pintu saat seseorang membuka pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan benar dugaannya, itu D.O.

D.O yang membuka pintu juga terdiam melihat Kai.

"hyung!" Kai berteriak dan langsung memeluk D.O dengan erat. Terlalu erat sampai D.O susah bernapas. D.O melebarkan matanya, kaget karena Kai memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Dengan itu, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya

D.O sempat terpikir bahwa ingatan Kai sudah kembali. Itu membuat D.O senang, bahkan tidak keberatan bahwa Kai memeluknya sebegini erat. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin 'kan?

"aku merasa ingin berada di sisi hyung. Bolehkah?" kata Kai masih memeluk D.O.

D.O menghela napasnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kai. Dia merasa ada yang berbeda dari Kai. Kai memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dan berbicara kalau dia ingin berada disisi D.O. tetapi D.O merasa ada sesuatu di benaknya yang ingin sekali mendengar sebuah kalimat dari mulut Kai. Dia tidak tahu apa itu. D.O tidak menjawab. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Kai dan meremas baju Kai. Perlahan, D.O tersenyum senang. Kai memeluknya saja dia sudah sangat senang.

"hyung?" Kai memanggil D.O.

D.O tidak menyahut, dia hanya mengangguk dengan mantap. Menjawab pertanyaan Kai tadi.

Dan sungguh, D.O tidak ingin melepas pelukan ini walau hanya satu detik. Pelukan Kai hangat. Dia sangat nyaman berada di pelukan Kai. Dan begitu sebaliknya, Kai. Kai tidak ingin melepas D.O.

Dia sudah bertekad dalam hatinya. Dia akan melindungi D.O apapun yang terjadi.

"ekhem. Maaf aku mengganggu. Tetapi apa kita jadi makan diluar?" Luhan menginterupsi. Tersenyum kikuk dan mengusap tengkuk nya.

"Persediaan bahan makanan kita habis" lanjutnya, membuat D.O mendorong Kai sampai pelukannya terlepas

"ah tentu saja! Apa semuanya sudah siap?" jawab D.O kikuk. Semburat merah masih terlihat dengan jelas di kedua pipinya. Melihat wajah D.O yang masih merah, Luhan tertawa seperti rahangnya ingin melayang

"ya! Kau malu dipeluk Kai!" kata Luhan memegang perutnya yang setengah sakit akibat tertawa. Perkataan Luhan benar. Dia malu, dan Luhan melihatnya. Karena Luhan melihatnya, wajah D.O pun semakin memerah. Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun selain tersenyum kikuk

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi D.O dan—

.

.

—chu~

Kai mengecup pipi D.O singkat. D.O melebarkan matanya saat bibir Kai bersentuhan dengan pipi merahnya, dan saat ini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Setelah mengecup pipi D.O, Kai langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa memperdulikan D.O dan Luhan di livingroom dorm.

"ah~ sepertinya ingatan Kai sudah kembali" kata Luhan, masih menahan tawanya. D.O mengangguk, meng-iya-kan kalimat Luhan.

"cepatlah siap-siap. Aku lapar" D.O mengalihkan pembicaraan dan duduk di sofa livingroom dorm. Mengetahui D.O mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, Luhan mendekati D.O dan menepuk pucuk kepala D.O

"yang lain saja belum aku bangunkan. Kasihan mereka tadi malam tidur larut" Luhan menduduki sofa di sebelah D.O dan menghidupkan game nya.

"jangan bermain video game terus ge. Baru saja aku matikan"kata D.O melirik Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya dan terus bermain tanpa memperdulikan D.O di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

D.O baru sadar bahwa besok adalah natal. Dan dia paling suka natal. Karena saat itu dia bisa menerima—mengambil—hadiah yang didapatnya dibawah pohon natal. Atau bermain salju di depan apartemen mereka. Yang lebih membanggakan lagi—bagi dia—dia bisa menghias pohon natal bersama Kai, dan yang lainnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dia senyum-senyum sendiri.

D.O jadi ingin menulis sesuatu di buku diary nya. Dengan semangat, dia membuka laci meja di samping kasurnya lalu mengambil kunci milik Kai di dalamnya.

Dia membuka pintu lemari dan membuka lacinya.

.

DEG

.

Senyumnya menghilang dan napasnya tercekat.

.

Diary itu hilang.

.

Tidak ada yang masuk ke kamarnya, selain dia dan Kai. Tetapi apa Kai mengambilnya?

Ingatan Kai tidak akan bisa kembali, jadi untuk apa Kai mengambilnya?

"shit" D.O mengumpat. Meraba laci itu sampai ujungnya dan tetap saja, diary itu tidak ada. Dengan lemas, D.O membuka laci meja di sebelah kasurnya. Membongkar semua isinya tetapi nihil. Tidak ada tanda dimana diary itu berada. Dia tidak mungkin bertanya kepada member lain, karena tidak ada yang tahu tentang keberadaan diary ini….kecuali Chen.

tetapi dia tidak melihat Chen memasuki kamarnya—ah! Mungkin saja saat dia tidur di malam hari.

"Chen hyung!" D.O berteriak saat berlari keluar kamarnya dan berlari ke kamar Chen. "hyung!" D.O mengetuk pintu kamar Chen dengan keras, membuat yang berada di dalamnya menjadi terganggu

"ada apa?" Chen membuka pintunya dan melayangkan tatapan malas ke D.O.

"kemari. Ikut aku" kata D.O melangkah kembali ke kamarnya diikuti Chen.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, D.O membuka laci lemari tempat dia menyimpan diary nya "hilang"

Chen mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti akan kalimat D.O barusan. D.O menghela napasnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya "diary. Diary ku hilang"

Di detik selanjutnya, mata Chen melebar. Bahkan rahangnya seperti ingin lepas "apa?"

"kau mendengarnya dengan jelas 'kan?" D.O kembali melirik laci kosong itu.

.

.

**Haruskah aku memberitahunya?**

**Haruskah aku membongkar semua topengku?**

**Haruskah aku berteriak lalu memeluknya dengan erat?**

.

.

"aku yakin tidak ada yang memasuki kamar kami. Tidak saat kami tidur..." kata D.O menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar.

"mungkin saja ada yang menyelinap memasuki kamarmu saat malam hari" jawab Chen membantu D.O mencari diary nya

.

.

.

**Tidakkah kau tahu?**

**Tidakkah kau mendengar teriakan pilu ini?**

**Tidak?**

**Haruskah aku mengakuinya?**

**Aku—**

**Aku bahkan takut untuk mengakuinya**

.

.

.

"semua tempat sudah aku cari. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada" keluh D.O menduduki kasurnya dengan lemas. Suasana di kamarnya saat ini sangatlah berantakan hanya karena sebuah diary.

Oh bukan, bukan 'hanya' tetapi memang karena sebuah diary. Diary itu sangat berarti bagi D.O dan Kai—tetapi itu dulu—dan yang hanya mengetahui keberadaan diary ini hanyalah dirinya, Chen, dan Kai—tetapi itu dulu—dan D.O selalu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tentang diary itu

"kau sudah memeriksa barang-barang milik Kai?"

.

DEG

.

D.O ingin sekali membuka tas milik Kai yang terletak di ujung ruangan, di sebelah kasurnya. Tetapi, dia tidak mempunyai keberanian. Bagaimana jika Kai memergokinya saat dia membuka tas miliknya? Bagaimana jika Kai mengetahui bahwa dia membuka tasnya? Bagaimana jika Kai menjadi lebih membencinya? Bagaimana—bagaimana...

"tidak berani?" kalimat Chen membuyarkan lamunannya. Terlihat dari raut wajah D.O, bahwa dia takut. Dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar membuka tas milik Kai—bagi Chen, membuka tas Kai tidak begitu memerlukan keberanian—dan jika D.O tidak berani membuka tas Kai, maka Chen lah yang akan membukanya

"aku—" D.O menggigit bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah juga matanya. Dia terlihat seperti ingin menangis

Dan di detik berikutnya, D.O mengangguk pelan. "aku tidak berani"

"baiklah, aku saja yang membuka tasnya ya? Kau diam saja disitu" ujar Chen melangkah mendekati tas Kai. "tidak, ja—"

.

CKLEK

.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka tiba-tiba. Dan nampaklah seorang Kai berdiri disana dengan mata yang melebar. Dia menoleh dan mendapati D.O memegang tangan Chen dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya. Dan tangan Chen sudah menyentuh tasnya.

Kedua anak manusia ini melihat Kai dengan kaget, atau bisa dibilang dengan rahang yang hampir melayang.

Kamarnya berantakan—atau bisa dibilang hanya daerah teritorial D.O saja yang berantakan—sprei yang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya, bantal dan selimut yang berceceran di lantai. Ditambah dengan rambut Chen yang acak-acakan.

Seperti habis bercinta.

.

.

**Sakit**

**Bahkan kau melakukannya dengan orang lain.**

**Bukan denganku.**

**Haruskah aku memberitahumu**

**Kalau—kalau**

**Ah lupakan. Bahkan kau sudah mempunyai yang lebih baik dari aku,**

**Iya kan, hyung?**

.

.

Dengan tak disangka, Kai tersenyum hangat pada Chen dan D.O.

"apa yang kalian lakukan dengan tasku?" kata Kai memasuki kamar dan mengambil tasnya dengan perlahan dan menggendongnya di bahu.

"maafkan aku" bisik D.O menundukkan kepalanya. Chen dan Kai menoleh kearahnya.

"hei Kai, ini bukan salahnya, ini salahku" sela Chen menarik tangannya dari tangan D.O. Kai mengangkat alisnya

"ini salahku juga, ah—bagaimana? Apa kau lapar?" D.O mengalihkan pembicaraan dan merapihkan kamarnya "tadi aku sedang mencari sesuatu. Yang bagiku penting" _apakah bagimu juga penting?_

"lalu Chen hyung membantuku, lalu jadilah kamar kita berantakan seperti ini hehe" lanjutnya menata kembali kasurnya yang berantakan, membiarkan Chen dan Kai mematung di belakangnya

"jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Kai~ aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Chen hyung. Dia berantakan karena dia baru bangun ti—"

"hei aku lapar" Kai memotong kalimat D.O dan merangkul D.O dan Chen dengan erat "Chen hyung juga lapar kan? Luhan tadi mengajak kalian semua untuk makan diluar. Kajja ganti baju kalian! Nanti Luhan ge marah" Kai melepas rangkulannya pada D.O dan keluar bersama Chen. Membiarkan D.O sendirian di kamarnya dengan maksud membiarkan D.O mengganti pakaiannya.

.

"Oh Tuhan.." D.O terduduk—memeluk lututnya—menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia kembali menangis

.

hari ini, D.O tidak bisa tenang. Dia selalu merasa risih kapanpun, dimanapun. Bahkan saat sarapan tadi, rasanya nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana. Tetapi, Kai selalu merangkulnya. Bahkan mengecup pipinya, di depan umum. Dan D.O tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Untungnya, seluruh member EXO memaklumi itu

.

.

**Aku bahagia berada di dekatmu. **

**Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah**

**Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu**

**Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku,**

**Walau hanya 1 detik.**

.

**Rasa ini—**

**Aku tidak tahu.**

**Jika kau menatapku,**

**Rasanya berbeda. Sangat berbeda**

**Ada rasa senang**

**Dan juga**

**Sakit**

.

.

11:00PM KST

Malam ini, D.O memutuskan untuk berendam di kolam air panas apartemennya. Malam ini tidak ada salju, cukup untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

.

Perlahan, D.O memasuki kolam dan bersandar pada dinding yang tingginya mencapai bahunya.

_Setidaknya, biarkan aku melupakan dunia sejenak_

Dia menutup matanya; berusaha melayang ke dunia mimpi.

.

"_namaku Hwang Yoo Ra!" _

.

Sosok ibunya kembali terbayang di benaknya.

Senyum yang lebar, mata bulat, rambut hitam kecoklatan yang panjangnya se-pinggang, suara cempreng, lantang dan terdengar sangat ceria.

Masih dengan menutup matanya, dia tertawa pelan.

Mirip sekali dengan tokoh Uzumaki Kushina. Bedanya ini nyata.

.

"_ne! ne! tetapi aku menikah dengan pria bernama Do Kyungsang, jadi namaku Do Yoo Ra! Hehe"_

Rasanya sangat damai ketika melihat ibunya tersenyum selebar itu, seceria itu. dia sangat beruntung memiliki ibu yang sangat ceria. Jika orang tuanya masih hidup, dia akan memilih tinggal dirumah, ketimbang di dorm. Walaupun dia belum bertemu ayahnya.

Lagi, dia tertawa pelan. membayangkan dia dimarahi ibunya, bagaimana reaksinya saat itu?

.

_Aku tau, aku sangat tau kalau kakak sepupumu yang membantai kami_

_._

Perlahan, dia membuka matanya. Kembali lagi terngiang-ngiang potongan kalimat itu.

Apa benar rupa ibunya seperti itu? apa benar yang tadi itu ibunya? Apa benar yang dikatakannya?

D.O merasa tidak terima bahwa kakak sepupunya adalah orang yang membantai orang tuanya?

Ah entahlah. Bukannya tujuannya berendam disini untuk melupakan dunia? Walaupun untuk sesaat. Tetapi setidaknya dia bisa merasakan kepalanya ringan.

.

.

.

Kai terduduk di tepi kasurnya. Kedua tangannya bertautan dan kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Apakah pemuda ini tertidur?

Sepertinya tidak.

Dia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan melirik ke kalender di meja di sampingnya.

Besok tanggal 25 Desember. Dan tanggal 25 Desember adalah hari natal. D.O menyukai natal. Dirinya pun juga begitu.

Menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, Kai beranjak kearah tasnya.

Dia membuka risleting tasnya perlahan dan mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Setelah mencari selama beberapa detik, dia menarik keluar benda itu yang sebenarnya adalah diary miliknya dan D.O.

Kai membaca diary itu setelah duduk di tepi kasurnya. Halaman demi halaman dibacanya. Terkadang isi diary itu membuatnya tertawa, dan mendengus pelan. dia terus membaca diary tebal itu, sampai dia membuka halaman terbaru. Halaman yang isinya baru saja ditulis beberapa hari yang lalu. D.O yang menulisnya, menulis di halaman ini dengan panjang. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, Kai membaca diary itu.

_Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana._

_Beberapa hari yang lalu, orang yang aku cintai tertimpa kecelakaan hebat._

_Kai. Ya, aku mencintainya lebih dari sahabat. Lebih dari saudara. Lebih dari rekan satu tim di EXO._

_Aku merindukannya. Aku sangat merindukannya._

_Aku bahkan rela tidak tidur demi menjaganya di ruang ICU. Demi dia melihatku pertama kali saat dia sadar. _

_Aku selalu mengajaknya berbicara, bahkan mengeluarkan lelucon yang garing. Hanya aku yang tertawa, Kai berbaring tidak sadar dalam keadaan koma-nya. aku bodoh kan? Kkk memang. Aku memang bodoh. Aku bodoh karena mencintai sahabat—bahkan Kai kuanggap saudaraku. Tetapi sungguh, aku terlalu mencintainya._

_Saat aku menggenggam tangannya, percaya atau tidak dia membalas menggenggam tanganku juga pada saat dia dalam keadaan koma. Aku tidak bercanda. Kai bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawa nya._

_Aku melihat alat pendeteksi jantung itu sudah munjukkan garis lurus. Tetapi keajaiban datang. Kai kembali bernafas. Dia kembali bernafas saat aku akan memanggil dokter._

_Kali ini aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Dia membalas genggaman tanganku juga tak kalah erat. Tetapi, dia belum sadar. Sama sekali tidak sadar._

_Dan beberapa hari kemudian, dia sadar. Betapa senangnya aku. _

_Aku sangat senang, bahkan hampir menangis saat bertatapan dengannya. Tetapi, suatu kenyataan membuatku seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau tak kasat mata dari belakang._

_Kai amnesia. Permanen._

_Amnesia permanen._

_Ingatannya sudah tidak bisa kembali, sekecil apapun ingatan itu_

_Keesokan harinya Kai dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap, bukan di ICU lagi. Seluruh member EXO ingin ingatannya kembali. Semuanya. Semua ingatannya. Agar kita semua kembali menjadi satu. Ingat semboyan kami? 'we are one!'_

_Tetapi tidak semudah itu. _

_Bahkan, dia menamparku. Menamparku dengan keras._

_Kau tahu kan rasanya? _

_Sakit. Batinku sakit, fisikku sakit. Semuanya sakit, yang diakibatkan oleh Kai._

.

"mianhae, hyung" bisik Kai saat membaca diary yang ditulis oleh D.O

.

_Kai, jika pagi datang, kumohon jangan menghilang. Dan katakan padaku jika kau selalu berada di sisiku sampai akhir hayatku. Sampai akhir hayatmu. Haha kita seperti menari dibawah sinar rembulan. Dengan dentingan piano, kakimu dan kakiku melangkah beriringan. Dan aku merasa aku tidak takut apapun saat bersamamu._

_Sama sekali tidak, walaupun kau kehilangan ingatanmu. _

_Aku tetap bersyukur Kai, aku tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya, aku masih bisa melihat senyummu itu sekali lagi. Mendengar suaramu sekali lagi. Merasakan halusnya telapak tanganmu sekali lagi._

_Aku ingin ingatanmu kembali. Kapanpun itu, aku tidak sabar menunggunya._

.

Senyum Kai semakin melebar membaca kalimat itu

.

_Ingatanmu dan ingatanku bagaikan Neverland. Semua canda tawa kita, semua memori yang kita lakukan bersama, semuanya ada di Neverland. Kembalilah ke Neverland. Aku menunggumu. _

_Dan jika kau tidak ingin kembali ke Neverland, bawalah aku kemanapun kau pergi. Ijinkan aku berjalan bersamamu, di sisimu sampai akhir hayat ini._

_Kumohon jangan pergi kemanapun. Dunia ini sangat sepi tanpa dirimu._

_Seberapa keras kau tidak ingin kembali ke Neverland, aku akan berada disana, dimanapun kau berada._

_Dan jika kau tidak mengijinkan aku berjalan bersamamu, aku akan menunggumu disini. Tidak peduli seberapa lama aku menunggu._

_Karena ini bukan akhirnya, ini bukan akhirnya._

_Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu, Jongin_

.

Kai menutup buku itu dengan perlahan. Setidaknya, dia sudah mengetahui apa isi diary itu. dia menaruh diary itu di atas kasur D.O dan berjalan keluar kamar. Menuju kolam air panas dibawah. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk mendatangi kolam itu. sebenarnya, dia juga sudah berencana berendam disana sampai fajar datang.

.

.

.

D.O membuka matanya saat merasakan seseorang memasuki kolam itu.

Matanya melebar saat melihat bahwa Kai-lah yang baru saja memasuki kolam air panas itu. dia bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya dan tengah menyeringai saat melihat D.O.

D.O tak sengaja menangkap tatapan Kai, terpaksa membuang mukanya saat dia merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Sudah berapa kali wajahnya memerah hari ini?

D.O memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan Kai di depannya. Lebih baik mengosongkan pikiran untuk saat ini saja.

Tidak ada percakapan diantara D.O dan Kai. Keduanya larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing, dan tidak memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahu—

.

"Kai"/"hyung"

.

Mereka sama-sama memanggil satu sama lain bersamaan.

D.O langsung menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kai menatap D.O tajam, seperti D.O itu target mangsanya saja.

"a-apa?" kata D.O membalas tatapan Kai tak kalah tajamnya membuat Kai terkekeh pelan

"aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu" jawab Kai mendekat ke D.O. D.O akan memundurkan badannya tetapi—sial. Dinding itu menghalangnya.

"menyampaikan apa?" kata D.O dengan hati-hati. Kai tetap berjalan kearahnya dan menyeringai semakin lebar

.

GREP

.

Kai memeluk D.O dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher D.O, membuat D.O merinding.

"aku sudah mengingat semuanya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

halo! deblueflame kembali dengan chapter 11! 0.o

TBC nya ngegantung ya huhu u,u

fyi aja, chapter depan udah chapter terakhir huhu :'

makasih buat supportnya ya~ yang silent reader makasih juga udah baca ep-ep gaje bin abal ini. nggak cuma silent reader aja, semua readers :'

ide-ide yang terdapat di cerita ini murni imajinasi saya kok, jadi maapkan kalo ada kesamaan sama ff author lain T.T

nah di chapter ini sudah saya paparkan isi diary yang D.O terakhir buat, bukan setengah-setengah lagi (baca ch 8)

impian D.O juga udah tercapai setengah(?) ;3

itu memang ibunya D.O. cara ketemunya mereka berdua juga langsung ngalir gitu aja di otak saya. pas saya baca ulang...jadi kaya naruto yang pertama kali ketemu kushina itu ._. maafkan deh ya, kan kasian juga kalo dihapus /yaelah

sudah dulu ne~!

salam hangat dari deblueflame(?)~! bye bye 0.o/


	12. It's not the end

**I'm Sorry I Can't Protect You**

**.**

**.**

**It's not the end**

**.**

**.**

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM JONGIN**

**OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**A Multichapter fic about KaiSoo's Brothership Relationship**

**Genre: Family/Brothership**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Previous chapter_

"_Kai"/"hyung"_

_._

_Mereka sama-sama memanggil satu sama lain bersamaan. _

_D.O langsung menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Kai menatap D.O tajam, seperti D.O itu target mangsanya saja._

"_a-apa?" kata D.O membalas tatapan Kai tak kalah tajamnya membuat Kai terkekeh pelan_

"_aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu" jawab Kai mendekat ke D.O. D.O akan memundurkan badannya tetapi—sial. Dinding itu menghalangnya._

"_menyampaikan apa?" kata D.O dengan hati-hati. Kai tetap berjalan kearahnya dan menyeringai semakin lebar_

_._

_GREP_

_._

_Kai memeluk D.O dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher D.O, membuat D.O merinding._

"_aku sudah mengingat semuanya"_

_._

Mata D.O melebar saat Kai mengucapkan kalimat itu. apa? Apa yang Kai katakan barusan?

"apa?"

Kai kembali menyeringai dan semakin memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecup leher D.O "aku mengingatnya. Aku mengingat semuanya. Ingatanku—

.

Sudah kembali"

.

DEG

.

"b-bohong" bisik D.O terbata-bata

"kali ini aku serius" jawab Kai menangkup kedua pipi D.O dan menatap D.O dalam. Membiarkan D.O menatapnya untuk mencari kebohongan disana. Tetapi seberapa keras D.O mencari kebohongan disana, dia tidak dapat menemukannya. Dia tidak dapat menemukan kebohongan disana

"kau-" D.O tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia terlanjur kaget dengan kembalinya ingatan Kai yang tiba-tiba.

Kai tersenyum lebar dan menempelkan dahi miliknya dan D.O. "maafkan aku hyung. Maafkan aku"

D.O memejamkan kedua matanya. Tidak bisa ia bendung lagi airmata yang berada di pelupuk matanya "pabo"

Kai mengerutkan kedua alisnya, tanda tidak mengerti dengan ucapan D.O "maksud hyung ap—"

D.O menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kai. Memotong kalimat Kai sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hanya ciuman biasa, tidak ada nafsu yang melandasi ciuman mereka. Dengan perlahan, Kai menggerakkan kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang D.O, menyeringai di sela ciuman mereka. Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin menipis, D.O menarik kepalanya menjauh dari Kai membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"berani juga" kata Kai masih menyeringai. Entah menyeringai karena melihat keberanian D.O atau hal yang _lain._

"aku bukanlah D.O yang dulu. Bukan D.O yang selalu menangis jika dijahili. Bukan D.O yang selalu takut hanya untuk melompati batu-batu di atas sungai kecil. Dan bukan D.O yang selalu tertutup, tidak mau menceritakan apa yang membebaninya" jawab D.O membalas seringai Kai. Merasa ditantang, Kai kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher D.O

"benarkah?" bisik Kai menjauhkan wajahnya. D.O mengangguk pelan dan berusaha menjauh dari Kai.

"aku sudah berjanji akan berada di sisimu. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu kapanpun di manapun" kata Kai mengusap rambut D.O pelan. D.O meringis tertahan, mengingat kalimat Kai yang bersikeras untuk berada di sisinya dan menjaganya kapanpun dimanapun. Kalimat masa kecil mereka, dan kalimat yang Kai ucapkan. Apa dia benar-benar memegang kalimatnya?

"terima kasih" kata D.O dan sekali lagi, dia mengecup Kai di bibirnya. Kali ini, bukan hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya, mungkin terdapat hawa nafsu disana. Entahlah.

Dan dari ciuman itu, mereka bercinta di kamar mereka entah bagaimana caranya.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai memunculkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Melakukan tugasnya untuk menyinari bumi. Membangunkan beberapa manusia dengan sinarnya yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Termasuk kedua sejoli yang masih bergelut di bawah selimut yang cukup tebal itu.

Kali ini Kai dan D.O tidur dalam satu ranjang. Mengingat _aktivitas_ mereka tadi malam cukup melelahkan, D.O tidak sanggup untuk berjalan ke kasurnya sendiri walau hanya memerlukan dua atau tiga langkah saja. Selain itu, Kai memeluknya dengan erat, membuatnya juga tidak bisa bergerak.

"aku tahu kau sudah bangun" bisik D.O menepuk kedua pipi Kai dengan gemas. Kai mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuka matanya

"ini masih malam, tidurlah" kata Kai asal-asalan "ini sudah pagi! Hei Kkamjong ayo bangun!" ujar D.O mendorong dada Kai agar pelukannya terlepas. Dengan terpaksa, Kai melepas pelukannya dan memutar badannya ke sisi lain. Punggungnya menghadap D.O

Melihat itu, D.O mendengus kasar dan beranjak. Mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai dan memakainya. Dengan langkah gontai, D.O melangkah ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

Sesudah mandi, D.O melihat ranjang Kai sudah kosong. Biasanya Kai paling susah bangun tidur. Dan jika sekali di bangunkan, Kai tidak akan segera bangun. Pasti mulutnya akan menggumam 'ini masih malam' atau 'lima menit lagi' saat lima menit berlalu, dia di bangunkan dan tetap saja tidak akan bangun.

D.O mengangkat kedua bahunya dan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Melihat jalanan Seoul dibawah yang penuh dengan lampu-lampu warna-warni kecil. Salju pun kembali turun cukup lebat membuat beberapa orang yang berjalan di trotoar menggunakan jaket tebal dan baju hangat berlapis. Tidak sedikit juga anak-anak kecil membuat boneka salju dan berlari di trotoar dengan sebuah hadiah di genggamannya. Dan tentu saja, kebanyakan memakai pakaian berwarna merah. Imut sekali.

Hangatnya sinar matahari sudah tidak terasa di kulit mereka. Yang mereka rasakan hanyalah hawa dingin, dan kebahagiaan.

Melihat suasana yang serba merah di bawah sana, D.O mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat sekeliling ruangan. Hanya ada sebuah kaus kaki merah kecil tergantung di atas meja kecil disamping kasurnya. Saat masih kecil, dia dan Kai berlomba-lomba memasang kaus kaki merah di pintu kamar mereka. Jika Santa Klaus menaruh hadiah di kaus kaki itu, dialah yang menang. Yah walaupun tidak ada yang menang.

D.O tak sengaja melihat diary nya diatas kasurnya. _Sejak kapan berada disana?_

Dengan perlahan, D.O melangkah dan menduduki tepi kasurnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil diaru itu dan membacanya dari awal sampai terakhir. Untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada tangan-tangan jahil yang memperjelek diary berharga itu.

Tetapi mungkin tidak ada tangan-tangan jahil yang menyentuh diary nya. Semuanya masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali dia melihat diary ini sebelum diary ini menghilang. Dan muncul diatas kasurnya seperti diary itu telah lelah mengarungi dunia. Walaupun diary miliknya adalah benda mati.

Mata D.O melebar saat membuka halaman dibalik halaman yang berisi tulisannya. Senyumnya mengembang dan mempererat genggamannya pada diary itu.

Disana terdapat sebuah kalimat menggunakan tinta merah dan ditulis dengan tulisan latin, bukan hangul.

.

.

**Merry Christmas,**

**Do Kyungsoo (hyung) !**

**I Love You**

**More than a brother**

**More than a roommate**

**More than a best friend**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Kim Jongin 3**

.

.

D.O hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak jika saja dia tidak menahannya. Kai bisa berbahasa Inggris? Oke mungkin kali ini D.O terlalu kelewatan mengatakan Kai tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. Tetapi sungguh, selama ini Kai yang dia tahu adalah Kai yang paling tidak suka jika diajak berbahasa Inggris. Dia lebih memilih bermain game bersama Luhan atau ikut mengambil snack milik Lay bersama Xiumin ketimbang belajar bahasa Inggris atau menanggapi orang yang berbicara kepadanya dengan bahasa Inggris. Terlebih jika mendengar Kris berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Ugh—tidak usah dijelaskan.

Jauh di lubuk hati D.O, dia merasa sangat senang. Perasaannya selama ini terbalas. Ah, apa Kai mengetahui perasaannya? Entahlah, dia akan menemui Kai dan menyatakan perasaannya selama ini. Anggap saja sebagai membalas pesan Kai yang berada di halaman terakhir diary nya itu

Dengan senang, D.O melangkah keluar dengan membawa diary nya. Kali ini dia membiarkan semua orang mengetahui keberadaan diary nya. Dia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menemui Kai. D.O membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Pandangannya terhenti saat melihat Kai yang tengah menatapnya dengan heran. Dengan senyum mengembang, D.O berlari dan memeluk Kai dengan erat, membuat Kai sedikit terhuyung dan terjatuh di sofa dengan D.O masih memeluk lehernya dengan erat

"ada ap—"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU KIM JONGIN BODOH!" D.O berteriak dengan sangat keras dan lantang. Dia masih memegang diary nya erat.

Kai membulatkan matanya, kaget akan kalimat D.O yang terkesan tiba-tiba ini. Terlebih D.O tidak melihat keadaan sekitarnyakalau seluruh member EXO berada disana. Tetapi mata mereka melihat adegan mengharukan di depan mereka.

Kai dan D.O tidak memperdulikan itu. Yang ada di benak mereka adalah ingin memeluk satu sama lain dan menganggap dunia ini milik mereka sendiri

"kau menemukannya huh?" bisik Kai mengusap punggung D.O dan tersenyum lembut. Mengerti apa yang Kai maksud, D.O mengangguk semangat dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kau membacanya?" lagi, D.O mengangguk semangat dan menatap Kai dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca "ya. Iya. Iya! Aku membaca halaman terakhir itu! Aku membacanya!" teriak D.O dan tidak bisa membendung air matanya. "kau benar-benar mengingatnya. Kau mengingatnya! Terima kasih Kai!" lanjut D.O melepas pelukannya sembari tersenyum menatap Kai, dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"aku mencapai mimpiku Kai! Aku bertemu ibuku!" ujar DO tersenyum sangat lebar

"ah—bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kai "ceritanya panjang. Bagaimana kau mengingat semuanya? Kapan ingatanmu kembali?"

"aku mengingat semuanya, saat Lay memainkan My Lady" jawab Kai mengacak-acak rambut D.O membuat D.O mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"kau—mengingatnya?" celetuk Lay, dan sebelum Kai menjawabnya, seluruh member EXO memluknya dengan erat. Aura yang sangat bahagia, terpancar dari pelukan mereka semua

.

.

.

Kini Kai dan D.O berada di sebuah taman kecil yang cukup indah. Mereka tidak mengenakan sesuatu yang berwarna merah. D.O hanya menggunakan baju hangat berwarna hitam sepanjang lututnya, sepatu boot rendah dan sarung tangan tebal. Baginya itu cukup.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan mengelilingi taman kecil yang sangat sepi itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

"aku merindukan rumah kayu ku" gumam D.O memasukkan kedua tangannye ke saku jaketnya. Kai yang berada di sebelahnya tentu saja mendengar apa yang dikatakannya "aku juga. Aku juga merindukan padang rumput itu. Kue mochi nenekku, dan kaus kaki merah yang dulu selalu kita gantung di pintu kamar kita" jawab Kai menyamakan langkahnya dengan D.O. dia melihat sekeliling. Lampu kecil warna-warni, boneka salju dimana-mana, dan pepohonan yang memutih terkena salju. Tetapi sedingin apapun udaranya, Kai tidak merasa dingin. Karena? D.O berada di sisinya.

"kau mengingat teror itu?" kata D.O menatap Kai dari samping. Hidungnya yang mancung dan garis rahangnya yang tercetak begitu jelas.

Sempurna. Entah kapan lagi D.O menemukan ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna seperti Kai. Biarpun Kai lebih muda darinya, Kai begitu dewasa dan suka membuat lelucon yang cukup garing. Tetapi biarpun begitu, itu semua adalah bagian yang melengkapi kesempurnaan Kai.

"aku, aku mengingatnya" jawab Kai menatap D.O balik sembari tersenyum lembut membuat pipi D.O memerah dan mau tak mau memalingkan wajahnya agar Kai tidak melihat pipi merahnya

"kau tidak mendapat terornya lagi, bukan?" ujar D.O memberanikan diri menatap Kai. Kai mengangguk "dia tidak mengganggu hidupku lagi" Kai menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan menatap langit kelabu "setidaknya untuk saat ini—"

.

.

.

"kau tidak mendapat terornya lagi, bukan?" ujar D.O memberanikan diri menatap Kai. Kai mengangguk "dia tidak mengganggu hidupku lagi"

D.O merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ya aneh. Dia menoleh ke belakang, tetapi tidak ada siapapun disana. Ke samping, juga tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin saja halusinasinya atau apa. Tetapi sesuatu membuatnya melangkah mundur dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di belakang Kai. Wajahnya menghadap punggung Kai. Dan belum ada 2 detik dia berada di posisi itu—

.

JLEB

.

"agh—" sebuah katana—yang sepertinya baru saja di asah—menusuk dada kirinya hingga menembus jantungnya. Seseorang dengan baju serba hitam menusuknya hingga ujung tajam katana itu berada di dada kiri D.O dan menyentuh punggung Kai.

Dan saat Kai menoleh, dengan kejamnya orang itu kembali menarik katana nya dengan keras dan berusaha melarikan diri. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa katana miliknya terjatuh.

"hyung—HYUNG! ADA APA?!" teriak Kai memegang kedua bahu D.O yang perlahan melemas.

Mata Kai melihat katana yang tadi menusuk D.O. dengan emosi yang memuncak, Kai mengambil katana itu dan berlari ke seseorang yang diduga yang sudah membunuh D.O.

Orang itu terus berlari secepat mungkin menghindari Kai yang berlari di belakangnya dengan sebuah katana yang tentu saja miliknya. Tetapi Kai dapat menjangkau orang itu, saat dirasanya sudah cukup dekat, Kai menusuk dada kiri orang itu hingga menembus jantungnya. Dan tanpa ampun Kai menarik katana itu sekuat mungkin dan menjatuhkan katana itu

"KAU TAHU APA YANG SUDAH KAU PERBUAT?! DASAR BAJINGAN! TERIMALAH INI PEMBANTAI! BUNUHLAH AKU! JANGAN KAU BUNUH D.O!" teriak Kai meninju perut orang itu dengan kasar, dan menginjak perutnya.

Setelah merasa orang itu sudah tidak bernyawa, Kai berlari ke tempat dimana D.O berada.

"hyung, jangan. Kumohon jangan menutup matamu! Bukalah kedua matamu kumohon!" teriak Kai menangkup kedua pipi D.O dan menatap D.O dengan nanar. Air mata sudah berada di pelupuk matanya dan hanya dengan sekali kedip, air mata itu jatuh ke atas salju yang berwarna merah karena darah D.O tidak berhenti keluar dari dadanya.

D.O membuka kedua matanya dan meringis tertahan. Memegang kedua tangan Kai, merasakan hangatnya tangan Kai yang terakhir kalinya. Banyaknya darah yang terbuang, membuat Kai dengan cepat mengalungkan tangan kiri D.O di lehernya dan bersiap membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Walaupun yang terdekat kurang lebih 3 kilometer dari taman ini.

"kau tahu... jika saatnya nanti—"

"jangan berbicara! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit hyung! Kumohon bertahanlah!" teriak Kai berusaha membawa D.O ke rumah sakit secepatnya, walaupun dia tahu tidak ada waktu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa D.O. jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak dan darahnya tidak berhenti keluar. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit saja...

"hentikan, bodoh..." bisik D.O dengan suaranya yang serak. Berusaha memeluk Kai seerat mungkin. Tidak perduli dengan baju Kai yang terkena darahnya. Dia ingin hidupnya berakhir di pelukan Kai. Merasakan hangatnya pelukan Kai yang terakhir kalinya. Bersandar di dada bidangnya yang terakhir kalinya.

Melihat itu, Kai semakin tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk berhenti. Dia memeluk D.O erat dan menahan isakannya sekuat mungkin.

"kau tahu... aku percaya, kau adalah peter pan ku..." bisik D.O dengan lemas. Kai terus menangis tanpa menjawab kalimat D.O mendengar suara indahnya, sekali lagi

"tanpamu... aku bukanlah apa-apa... karenamu.. aku merasakan manis dan... pahitnya hidup..."

"kita sudah melalui semuanya... bersama... dan inilah saatnya untuk mengakhiri... semuanya"

"ssh! Hentikan. Ini bukan akhirnya! Kau belum menceritakan bagaimana kau bertemu ibumu!" bisik Kai menahan isakannya. Dan tetap memeluk D.O. D.O tertawa pelan dan menutup kedua matanya sembari tersenyum

"biarkan aku pergi... ya? Aku..akan menjelaskannya _nanti..._" bisik D.O lagi. Dan kali ini, Kai sudah tidak kuat menahan isakannya. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Menumpukan dagunya di pucuk kepala D.O dan mengecupnya dengan sayang

"tidak hyung. Tidak akan!" lagi, D.O tertawa pelan "bodoh..."

"apa?"  
"izinkan aku pergi... lepaslah kepergianku... dengan tersenyum ya? Kita.. akan bertemu lagi kok" tanpa Kai sadari, D.O menangis dalam diam

"kau malaikatku. Peter pan ku... izinkan aku pergi... dan tersenyumlah saat... melepas kepergianku"

"maafkan aku... maafkan aku Kai... berjanjilah padaku untuk mengubur perasaanmu padaku... dan carilah yang lebih baik... dari aku. Dan disaat kita... kembali bertemu... izinkanlah aku untuk kembali... mencintaimu..." dan dengan perlahan, tubuh D.O mendingin membuat Kai melepas pelukannya dan mengecup D.O

"apa yang kau katakana? jangan pergi! Kumohon hyung bertahanlah!" teriak Kai memegang tangan D.O yang sudah dingin

"aku mencintaimu... kim jongin bodoh.." bisik D.O menatap Kai dengan sayu dan tersenyum lembut. Sedetik kemudian, D.O menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, disusul tubuhnya yang mendingin dan kaku.

Kai tersenyum miris. Dengan erat, dia memeluk tubuh D.O yang tidak bernyawa, sembari menangis terisak.

"nado saranghae, hyung"

.

.

.

Beberapa surat kabar Seoul membuat artikel terbaru. Dan beberapa media sosial juga membuat artikel yang sama. Yang paling menggemparkan adalah berita meninggalnya D.O, dan Kai sebagai pelaku pembunuhan.

Entah ulah siapa yang membuat berita ini, tetapi berita ini diperkuat dengan adanya bukti foto yang menunjukkan beberapa foto Kai yang sedang memegang katana dan menginjak perut si pelaku yang membunuh D.O

Tetapi biar begitu, Kai bersikeras karena tidak merasa membunuh. Ah ya, dia memang membunuh tetapi membunuh seorang pembantai! Tetapi apakah polisi tidak tahu jika Kai sudah membantunya menangkap si pelaku pembantaian?

.

.

.

Kai POV

Hari ini, adalah hari ke 3 sejak meninggalnya _dia_. Siang ini matahari menunjukkan dirinya dan menghangatkan Seoul, walaupun musim dingin belumlah berakhir.

Dan hari ini, hari ke 3 pula aku dicap sebagai buronan. Aku awalnya tidak peduli, sampai para polisi itu menghancurkan dorm kami. Dorm EXO. Akibatnya manager hyung mengasingkan aku ke Busan. Ke sebuah pondok kecil disamping pantai Busan. Hanya berbekal sebuah mobil, uang, dan beberapa potong pakaian aku diasingkan ke sini.

Berkali-kali aku selalu dikejar oleh polisi dan terdapat hanyak luka di sekujur tubuhku. Aku ini, bukanlah Kai yang dulu kau kenal.

Aku mengubah warna rambutku menjadi hitam. Kulitku yang sedikit mencoklat dan tubuh yang hampir sama seperti si besar Chanyeol. Walaupun begitu, begitu banyak orang yang masih mengenaliku.

Polisi datang lagi. Mereka datang dan mengejarku hingga aku terpojok dan tidak tahu harus berlari kemana. Dan setidaknya, sebuah perahu speedboat yang terparkir di sebuah dermaga kecil. Aku berjalan terhuyung dan dengan cekatan aku menghidupkan speedboat itu lalu pergi membelah lautan. Aku harap mereka tidak bisa menemukanku.

Tetapi aku salah. Mereka mempunyai angkatan laut dan aku lupa akan hal itu. Saat mereka menghancurkan satu-satunya pondok yang aku miliki, aku sudah tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Tubuhku yang penuh luka pun semakin banyak luka yang mereka buat. Sebuah senapan, air keras, peluru, dan pisau mengenaiku. Harusnya aku sudah mati sekarang. D.O hyung, inikah pahitnya hidup?

Aku teringat D.O hyung. Aku merasa dia tengah memelukku, dan menangis di punggungku. Hyung, tolong selamatkan aku... aku tidak memperdulikan rasa panas di tangan kiri ku akibat terkena siraman air keras. Peluru yang menembus lengan kiriku juga, dan senapan yang menggores pipiku hingga pipiku berlumuran darah.

Aku sudah tidak menyadari bahwa air mata sudah membasahi pipiku. Entah menangis karena apa. Aku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di lengan kiri dan pipiku. Dan juga, batinku terasa sungguh sakit. Lautan yang tadinya penuh kapal nelayan dan beberapa pulau kecil, kini sudah lenyap. Menyisakan aku, speedboat kecil ini dan polisi angkatan laut dengan kapal-kapal besarnya di belakangku di lautan yang sungguh luas ini. Kompas pun sudah tidak menentu. Apakah aku di segitiga Bermuda?

Ah, kulihat langit yang semakin lama semakin gelap dan meneteskan air hujan. Aku memberhentikan kapal kecil ini dan mengeluarkan sesuatu di kantung jaketku. Itu diary kami... semakin banyak air mata yang menetes dari pipiku

Aku membuka diary itu. Halaman demi halaman aku baca kembali. Tidak aku hiraukan air mataku membasahi lembaran itu. Ada beberapa foto kita disana. Foto masa kecil, maupun foto kami yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

Saat ini aku bukan di Seoul, ataupun Busan. Aku tidak tahu tempat ini namanya apa. Sangat tidak tahu. Berdiri di atas speedboat dan membaca diary kita.

Kulihat tulisan terakhirnya dia. Sangat rapih. Kembali aku meneteskan air mataku membasahi lembaran itu, membuat tinta pulpen yang digunakannya luntur.

Aku teringat saat dia yakin bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi. Ya hyung. Iya. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu?

Aku kemarin mengunjungi kampung halaman kita di Busan. Desa kecil kita yang dulu, telah runtuh. Sisa bangunan rumahmu masih ada, rumahku masih ada. Aku menemukan kaus kaki berwarna merah yang sering kita gunakan saat hari natal tiba. Dan padang rumput itu... tidak berubah.

Aku mencoba untuk menggali kenangan kita dahulu. Aku berdiri dibawah pohon rindang yang dulu sering kita pakai untuk berteduh di siang hari. Pohon itu berwarna putih, padang rumput itu, juga berwarna putih karena salju yang kemarin turun.

Saat sore hari tiba, sinar matahari menerpa tubuhku begitu hangat. Sehangat saat kau selalu berada di sisiku. Aku berbaring ditengah padang rumput dan menyaksikan matahari terbenam. Dulu kita sering menonton matahari terbenam sembari berbaring menatap langit dan matahari yang semakin menurun di ufuk barat bukan? Tetapi kali ini, aku menyaksikannya sendirian. Tanpamu. Tanpamu di sisiku.

Lalu aku berjalan di tepi padang rumput. Saat kita akan pulang, kita selalu berjalan di pinggiran padang rumput ini. Selalu. Seperti padang rumput ini bagian dari hidup kita juga. Aku merasa kau berjalan mengikutiku. Aku tahu bahwa kau datang menemuiku. Rasa hangat itu kembali menjalar. Hangat yang selalu aku rasakan jika kau datang datang berada di sisiku. Tetapi mengapa kau menghilang, saat aku ingin melihatmu? Mengapa kau hanya memberikanku kehangatan yang sementara? Kau tahu, aku begitu merindukanmu.

Kau pergi disaat semua ingatanku telah kembali. Kau pergi disaat aku merasa kembali mencintaimu. Kau pergi disaat aku masih ingin bersamamu. Pergilah. Pergilah jika aku sudah muak denganmu!

Aku merasa diriku ini pecundang. Aku berjanji bahwa akan melindungi dirimu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Maafkan aku hyung. Maafkan aku.

Maafkan aku, aku menjadi seorang buronan. Beberapa kapal besar angkatan laut tengah mengejarku.

Ini bukan akhirnya. Ya. Aku tahu aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi hyung.

Maka dari itu, izinkan aku masuk ke duniamu

Aku menutup diary itu dan mendekapnya tepat di dada kiriku. Aku tahu ini saatnya aku pergi. Perjuanganku sudah berakhir disini. Satu per satu air hujan membasahi kepalaku, membasahi diary ini.

Setidaknya, aku mendengar suara tembakan. Aku tahu mereka di belakangku. Dengan sepersekian detik saja, peluru tu menembus jantungku, juga diary ini.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya inilah waktuku untuk menyusul D.O hyung...

Dengan perlahan, aku berdiri di tepi speedboat dan menghirup udara dingin ini sekali lagi. Menatap langit kelabu dunia ini, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

D.O hyung, dia muncul. Dia tersenyum sangat lembut, merentangkan tangannya dan mengusap pipiku. Dia begitu menawan.. aku menutup mataku, merasakan bahwa ini nyata. Merasakan _tangannya_ mengusap pipiku, memberi kehangatan yang nyaman. Ya. Itu dia. Dia datang..

Dan saat aku membuka mataku, D.O berdiri membelakangiku. Menghela napasnya pelan dan menatapku kembali. Tatapan sayu, dan senyum miris. Dan lagi, dia mengusap kedua pipiku. Aku menggerakkan tangan kananku. Berusaha menyentuhnya. Tetapi saat aku menyentuhnya, dia menghilang bersama dengan angin yang berhembus kencang.

Aku menarik tanganku dan menatap diary itu yang sudah tenggelam di lautan tidak berdasar ini.

Dan tanpa ragu, aku menceburkan diri ke laut dan membiarkan tubuhku tenggelam. Tidak berniat untuk berenang atau sekedar mengambil napas. Aku ingin hidupku berakhir disini.

D.O hyung, tunggu aku..

Aku tersenyum senang. Akhirnya, perjuanganku berhenti sampai disini

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

TAMAT! YAAAA MAAF KALO INI FF GAJE BANGET. MANA KAGAK NYAMBUNG LAGI CERITANYA *BOW 180 DERAJAT* /CAPS

Yah endingnya gaje amat yak? XD

Makasih buat semua para readers yang sudah support saya ;;A;; ada yang ngefollow cerita ini... ada yang fav pulak. Makasih banyak ya, padahal ini kan ff gaje ;;_;;

Gimana kesan kalian ttg ff ini? Hohoho ini multichap pertamaku lho XD

mohon maaf kalau banyak typo dan eyd yang kacau u,u saya bukan orang yang sempurna ;;;

Yah sudah dulu yah, saya mau melanjutkan ff saya yang lain '-')9 annyeonghaseyo!


End file.
